Oz Undercover
by woodster93
Summary: Elliot has resigned and gone missing, Olivia is asked to go undercover into Oz, and she cant believe what she finds. SVU/Oz crossover. Not the usual Elliot leaves then returns and they realise their feelings story, although their feelings will come out during the story eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a story. Please give this ago I know the first chapter might seem like other stories Where Stabler leaves and then returns and they fall in love, but this one has a few twists and a bit different being a crossver with OZ.**

Chapter 1

Beep, Beep, Beep, she flung her arm out from under the sheet and hit the button on the alarm clock and groaned, how much did I have to drink last night, she though as she pulled the sheet back over her head. Having to much to drink on her days off had become a regular thing over the last 10 months since the shooting in the precinct and Elliot leaving, but it helped her forget, for a few hours at least, and get some sleep. When she was told by Cragen that Elliot had handed in his papers she was upset at losing her partner that soon turned to anger when he never got in touch and wouldn't answer his phone. After a while it turned to worry. She got in touch with Kathy to find out what was going on. Kathy had told her that her and Elliot were divorced they had been split up months before the shooting of Jenna, and she had found someone else. She couldn't believe he had kept that to himself. Elliot disappeared about a month after the shootings saying he needed to sort himself out; he kept in touch with the kids calling every few days. All he told the kids when he used to call is that he was fine and for them not to worry, after a while the calls became less and less,but he always told the kids he was fine. Liv did worry though, for as long as she had known Elliot and despite all his faults his kids always came first he would never just abandon them despite what Kathy might say about him being jealous of her new boyfriend. Olivia tried for months to find him. Elliots kids must of told him cause she got a message off them saying their Dad was fine and he told them to tell Olivia to stop looking he would get in touch when he was ready. As much as it hurt she stopped looking and tried not to care and worry.

Liv walked into the office she was only an hour late and Cragen was away so she wasn't too worried. Fin looked over to her as she slumped into her chair "Ouch Liv looking rough heavy night?" he asked with a grin on his face. She was just about to give him a load of verbal abuse when Cragens door opened "Liv! My office now"

She groaned and looked at Fin who smiled "Detention for you tonight for being late"

"Capt. I thought you were away"

"Come in and shut the door, and take a seat"

"What's up Capt." She knew she couldn't be in trouble she got asked to take seat.

"I've had a request for you to go undercover into Oswald's State Penitentiary"

"What!" she said "I can't believe you're asking me to go undercover into a prison after I was nearly raped last time, I'm sorry but I can't do it" she said shocked that he even thought to ask her.

"I understand but you wouldn't be going in as prisoner you would be going in as a CO they need someone in as a guard. They have an undercover operative in the prison he's been in there for 5 months. 1 week ago his handler was found in the Glades in Miami he had been dead for over a month. The agent they have in Oswald's had no contact with anyone in the FBI over that time until last week when they managed to get word to him about his handler."

"Whats he doing in there"

"A gang into child sex trafficking, drugs you name it they have done it. They put the agent into the prison to try and get info from some of the gang in there after nine kids were found dead in a ships container from Russia. The feds were going to pull the agent out after his handler was found until he told them there were rumours that not only were drugs being brought into the prison but they were getting kids in for prisoners to have fun with. Now getting drugs in happens all the time but getting kids in there has to be guards in on it. The Warden is clean he has been checked over and over and he give the ok for the agent to go in. The feds need someone in there as a guard to try and pinpoint the ones getting the kids in and how and to also keep an eye on the agent in there to make sure someone has his back in case something goes wrong, he has already been admitted to the hospital wing 3 times since he has been in there. "

"Ok I get why they need someone in there I just don't get why me, I'm sure there are plenty of people who could do the job with a lot more experience"

" There probably is" Cragen picked up a folder of the desk "this is the agents prison file his undercover name is Chris Keller, he is in for the supposed rape and murder of a 3 under aged boys they figured a crime like that would get the gangs attention and enble him to get in with them "

Liv took the folder off Cragen and opened it up, she looked at the photo unable at first to take in what she was seeing, and she looked at Cragen, then back at the photo, her heart beating so hard she thought it would break through her chest

"Elliot" she whispered.

**Please give this a chance this is only first chapter to get the story started and lay down the background to it believe me Im trying to make it different to others give one more cha[ter a go**


	2. Chapter 2

Here goes Chapter 2. Im trying to get the Chapters out as quick as possible but unfortunately work gets in the way.

Within 24 hrs. Olivia was in her new apartment getting dressed into her prison uniform ready for her first day at Oswald's; she had only slept for a few hrs., On the flight unable to get Elliot out of her head. For months she had been angry and upset at him for not getting in touch at least now she knew part of the reason for that. She went over and over the information she had been given by the Warden but she still felt sick with worry as she drove through the main gates. Strangely not for the fact she was undercover bit but for seeing Elliot. He had no idea she was going in and she wasn't sure how he would handle it once he seen her.

After signing in she was taken up to meet the Warden. "Welcome to Oswald's Detective Benson" he said holding out his hand; Olivia took his hand and shook it.

"Thanks "she said

"I take it you read through all the info we sent you. I've asked Tim McManus to join us. Emerald city is his little baby so I will let him explain it all in more detail for you and show you round. "

"Ok, that would be great….." she paused trying to find the right way to ask he next question.

"Your agent inside is fine" he answered before she asked " He has quite a knack for rubbing people up the wrong way and getting into fights but he manages to hold his own" he said with a slight smile."AAh Tim right on time, Olivia this is Tim McManus head of Emerald City"

Olivia and McManus left the office McManus saying it would be best to show her round and explain to her as the went .

"Whilst Em City is still a prison we want to try and get the inmates to interact with each other and learn. We have different programmes and counselling for them to attend. They also have to work and take care of the own laundry and keeping their pods and themselves clean at all times. The pods are made of re-enforced glass not bars." Olivia walked beside him taking in everything he was saying. "We carefully manage a number of members from different types of racial and social groups the African American Homeboys, Muslims, the Wiseguys and the Aryan Brotherhood as well as others who aren't affiliated with any gang. We hope by having them live together it will ease the tension"

"And does it" she asked.

"It's a working progress, they all still fight to rule City, so any help you can give to get rid of leaders I welcome"

Olivia nodded as they went through a double gate

"Welcome CO Benson to Emerald City"

They walked into the wing and up the steps to the control watch platform from here Olivia got her first few of Em City. It was all white with glass fronted pods so the prisoners had hardly and privacy. There were 2 levels with a social area in the middle with table and chairs. She scanned the area immediately trying to find Elliot.

"Any problems you know where to find me, all the other Cos think you're just the new kid on the block transferred from Rikers, Good Luck "he whispered to her as he left.

"Hey you must be Benson?"

"yeah" she replied looking a tall well-built balding guy.

"in Murphy any problems just ask, I will go over the control panel later Why don't you get yourself settled and meet a few of the inbred Fuckers" he said laughing getting a high five from another CO.

"Yeah sure" she replied, but thinking what a complete prick he was.

Olivia looked around the Wing trying to find Elliot in amongst the men either playing cards, pool or just sat or stood talking outside their cells. It didn't take long before she seen him. He walked out from a cell on the upper level and leaned forward on the railings. Her heart started racing as she watched him. He looked good to say he had been locked up for 5 months, He was wearing a white vest and sweat pants and by the look of it he had been working out more than normal in the gym. Another man came out a minute later and stood next to him talking for a while, he said something to Elliot and they laughed, the man then put his hand around the back of Elliot's neck and pulled Elliot's head towards him kissing him gently on the lips. Olivia couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stood just watching them. the Kiss turning more passionate

"KELLER, BEECHER BREAK IT UP NOW" said Murphy's voice over the loud speaker pulling Olivia out of her trance. Elliot and the guy broke apart and he turned towards the platform were they stood as the other guy walked away.

"FUCK YOU YA PRICK "he yelled sticking his middle finger up at the same time. It was at that moment that he seen Olivia. His eyes locked on hers as his hand dropped on to the railing, as if to keep his balance and he stood staring at her.

"Liv" he whispered under his breath.

Let me know what you think readers is it worth me carrying it on.


	3. Chapter 3

Got this one up quick as im away this week ad im not sure about internet connection, hope you all enjoy

Chapter 3

Elliot let go of the railing and walked backwards into his Pod and sat on his bunk.

"What the Fuck?" he said out load to himself. What the Hell was Liv doing here? Why wasn't he told? Shit she shouldn't be here. He sat shaking on the bed his head in his hands trying to figure things out. He got up taking a deep breath and walked over to the sink and splashed water onto his face trying to pull himself together. Christ how much of his kiss with Beecher had she seen.

"Hey Keller"

"Fuck off!" he snarled not even looking up to see who had spoke

"Schillinger wants to see you, now"

Elliot turned and looked at the guy who came with the message. He was about 20 and had his face done up in makeup but you could still see the bruises underneath and small bunches and ribbons in his hair.

"So your Schillingers new bitch eh"

The guy just looked at him "He said now he's in the gym"

Elliot walked out the pod not even looking in the direction of Liv afraid he would give something away and headed to the gym.

"What the fuck do you want" he asked standing in front of Schillinger.

"I hear you and Beecher are getting close"

"Yeah, and, you jealous?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I hear he is up for a parole hearing the end of the week" Schillinger said patting the bench for Elliot to sit down; Elliot ignored the gesture and stayed standing.

"Yeah so, what of it"

"Look Keller I know we got off to a bad start but I like to think things is ok between us now, don't you."

Elliot just glared at him his mind going back to when he first arrived trying hard not to think about what happened, and trying even harder to not let Schillinger think he was bothered by it.

"Off to a bad start, that's a fucking understatement if I ever heard one, you and your little I love Hitler Boys put me in the Hospital wing for a week. So cut the Bullshit what do you want from me?" he asked hoping he couldn't hear the fear in his voice.

Schillinger laughed "never a one for small talks eh Keller" he said standing up and walking away from everyone else, Elliot followed him. Schillinger stopped when he was out of ear shot of everyone else.

"I want you to kill Beecher"

Elliot just stood staring at him then let out a laugh "You what?" he asked

"I want you to kill your Boyfriend"

"And why the fuck would I want to do that"

"Well, If Your fuck buddy gets parole he will be out of here this time next week, leaving you alone, you kill him for me and I will help you get a lovin from someone more in your age bracket, How do you fancy a nice little 14 yr. old virgin, in exchange for your boyfriends life"

Elliot just stared at him taking in what he said, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Your saying if I kill Beecher you will get me a kid, in here"

"Yep I have my ways you help me and this time next week you could be living out those fantasy's I know you love so much"

"Why do you want Beecher dead? And why me?"

"He has been a pain in my arse since the day he came in here, plus he is a lawyer and I just heard his Daddy Lawyer went and sent my son down for 5 yrs. for theft so I want the bastard to pay. I just don't like him. And as for the question why you, I like you. I've been watching you for a few months now and I want you"

Elliot took in what he was saying, this is what he had been after for the last 5 months a way into Schillingers gang a way to stop him bringing in the kids since he had arrived he had an idea this gang were behind a lot of the trouble in OZ.

Elliot grinned "I get a kid next week" he said smiling running his tongue over his "you got a deal" he said. "But I kill him my way"

"He is all yours just make sure it's done by Friday and no come back on me; once the job is done I will get the kid in for you"

Elliot nodded gave one last smile and walked away from him back towards the wing, when he was out of site he bent over and finally let out the vomit he had been holding down. He walked back into the wing and looked up at the platform Olivia was still there; he walked over to the social area and took a seat at one of the tables facing the platform looking up at her. |She lifted her eyes from the control panel and stared back at Elliot her face showing no expression at all. He needed to talk to her.

"Hey Keller, the new bitch on the block is a bit of a looker aint she, what I wouldn't do to slip one in her, oh yeah"

Elliot turned to look at O Reilly "your telling me "he said in a low voice "you seen beecher?" he asked him looking back up at Olivia.

"Nope" he said walking away.

"Ok"

As much as Elliot knew he needed to he just couldn't take his eyes off Olivia, he had missed her so much since he had left, he had wanted to get in touch but didn't know what to say to her, Then when he had the chance to do this job he jumped at it, it gave him something to concentrate on away from everyone, including his family. Before the job He was on a downward spiral and was making everyone's life a misery. Him and Kathy were finished years ago he just didn't want to admit it trying to hold his family together, despite the fact he didn't love his wife anymore. After shooting Jenna he just had to leave, shooting a child was bad enough but knowing he shot her to save Olivia was hard on him. He had took a child's live to save his partner, his best friend, and when he looked into Olivia's eyes after the shooting he knew things would never be the same something changed in those few minutes between them.

"Chris…..Chris" he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his eyes away from Olivia

"Hey Toby" He said trying to smile "we need to talk, let's go to the cell"

Elliot faced the top bunk leaning against the mattress, he felt beecher come up behind him and felt his arms go round his waist and his head Fall against his back "Toby, don't we need to talk" said Elliot pulling away and turning around looking him straight in the eyes. Beecher stepped back slightly.

"What's wrong has something happened?"

"Yeah sort of…I need to…..Fuck!" He didn't know how or what he supposed to say to him.

"Is it me have I done something wrong?"

"No Toby, it's just I need to tell you something and …..look forget it its nothing, I need to go I've got my session with Sister Pete" Elliot said walking out the cell.

He walked towards the platform and looked up towards Olivia and Murphy.

"Hey. I got my session with Sister Pete" he shouted up

"2 minutes Keller till we get someone to take you"

"Well hurry the Fuck up, I cant be late "

Olivia looked at Murphy "do you want me to take him, I need to go see the warden anyway I still have paperwork to sign"

"You think you will be ok taking him down"

"Yeah I will be fine I've handled them bigger than him" she said forcing a smile at him walking down the steps.

"let's go Keller, move it" she said not even looking at him heading towards the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the newest Chapter please let me know what your thinking and if I should carry on with it, please**

Chapter 4

Elliot followed her out the gate walking a few steps behind, until they were out of ear shot from anyone.

"What the hell you doing here" he growled at her his voice low and deep.

"Hi Liv nice to see you, sorry I just left without a word" she spat back at him turning her head and glaring at him. Her face full of rage.

"What the fuck, you seriously gonna start all this now, and right here" he said not believing what he was hearing "you know why I haven't been in touch for the last 5 months"

"Yeah the last 5 months what about the 5 before that?"

Before he could answer another guard walked towards them and straight past.

"Look we can't talk about that now ok there are more important things going on than your hurt feeling cause I never said goodbye"

"Yeah but nothings more important than sticking your tongue down your boyfriend's throat is there"

"What you think I enjoy doing that shit, you think I like being in here. Living amongst the animals we used to put away day after day, pretending to be one of them, laughing at their sick jokes"

She turned to look at him to try and apologise for what she said but he cut her off…

"Fuck you Liv, You have no idea what it's like in here and what I been through, so why don't you shut the fuck up and go back to New York. I don't need the added pressure of having you in here and watching your back as well"

Olivia just looked at Elliot "Screw you" she said holding back the tears as they approached Sister Pete's door. Elliot looked at her realising he had gone too far, but it was this place it's what it done to you. You come in here fine and it slowly takes it all away and leaves you with only anger and hate.

"Liv…" he whispered "I'm…."

"Chris, come on in"

They both looked towards the voice; Sister Pete was stood in the doorway to her office.

Elliott looked at Olivia then walked passed her into the room. Sister Pete smiled at Olivia.

"You must be Olivia I heard we had a new CO starting today" she said shaking here hand "we should be about half an hr. if you want to just wait" she informed her as she stepped back into the room and shut the door.

Olivia leaned against the wall and sighed banging the back of her head against it.

"Nice going Liv" she said to herself.

"So Chris.. How you been?"

Elliot looked up at Sister Pete and smiled "you know you can call me Elliot"

"I know I can but I find it safer and easier this way I would hate to call you the wrong name out on the wing"

Elliot nodded, dropping his head forward as he stared at the floor.

"What's happened? Is everything OK?" she asked realising straight away something was wrong. Ever since Elliot had confided in her as to who he really was they had met at least twice a week and had become quite close. She realised he needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him and would let him be himself.

"oh you know, just the same old thing" he said not looking up "Schillinger summoned me and asked me to kill Beecher for me, in return I get to rape a 14yr old kid, cause that's what I really want…..oh and My Ex Partner turned up here undercover to help me and see how I was, unfortunately nobody told me this part of the plan so the first thing she seen was me locking lips with Beecher. So yeah everything is ok" he said looking up at her trying to smile.

"And I thought I was having a bad day losing my car keys" she replied sitting in front of him. "I take it that's your Ex partner outside my door?"

"Yeah ….. First time I see her in months since I left SVU and we have a fight I was awful to her. I just don't know how to handle all this her being here, Beecher, schillinger it's just all getting too much" He could feel the anger building up inside, his hands curling into fists.

"Chris…..Elliot, you need to talk to her. She is here to help and from what you have told me about her I'm sure she will understand everything that is happening now and what happened when you left and the reason why you left. You can't bottle it all up and ignore everything that is going on here"

Elliot lifted his head and looked at Sister Pete tears starting to form in his eyes "If I tell her everything she will never look at me in the same way again, I can't have that I've always looked out for her had her back. I need to stay strong in here. After my first month in here I have people respecting and fearing me, I had the fights I said things and called people things I would never normally say, I became the person I hate most in the world, I became the person I have spent the last 12 years hunting down and sending to jail." Tears started to fall down his face as Sister Pete took his hand.

"Elliot you have not become this man. Your heart is good and you are doing this to save children from hurt and pain don't you ever think you are anything else"

Elliot looked up at her "and what about Beecher. I have let him think I'm in love with him that I will always be there for him. Don't get me wrong I care for him But I'm not in love with him, but I think he may be in love with me, I don't want to hurt him, he helped me so much when I first came in here being there for me."

"That works both way you saved Beecher from Schillinger and himself. Before you came in here he had pressed the self-destruct button. Since you started sharing his cell he has sorted himself out got back into rehab and is seeing his kids again" Elliot nodded listening to everything she was saying "but I'm going to ask you something and it's up to you if you answer me. I know how strong your Catholic faith is and how it has been tested over the last few years, but…..how far has your relationship with Beecher gone?"

Elliot looked up at her then dropped his head back down into his hands again "he wanted to take it further but I couldn't do it. I don't think it has anything to do with him being a man, I just can't have sex with someone I don't love especially when I'm in love with someone else. I may not be with this person but it would feel like cheating on her and I would never do that."

"Ok I just thought I would ask"

Elliot nodded "So sister what do I do now?"

"Well me personally I think you should speak to your Partner she is here to help you and you can't do this alone, you need a plan to stop the children getting hurt and get Beecher out of here alive"

Elliot nodded and sat back in the chair. He knew she was right, but it didn't mean it was going to be easy "I better go my time is nearly up"

"Ok Chris if you need me you know where I am come by any time"

Elliot got up from the chair and walked over to Sister Pete and put his arms around her pulling her into a hug before turning around and opening the door.

"Come on Keller lets go"

Elliot's heart sank when he realised Olivia was gone, talking to her would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, wasnt expecting to get another chapter out so soon today hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 5

Olivia felt like crying as she stood outside Sister Pete's office. What was wrong with her for months she had worried about Elliott thinking the worse, she finally sees him and the first thing she does is have a go at him. Why couldn't she just listen to him? She knew there must be a reason for what she had witnessed between him and Beecher. But she just felt anger when she talked to him.

"Benson, your wanted by the Warden I will wait here for Keller" said a young Guard walking towards her.

"Erm yeah ok Thanks" she said walking away. Damn it she thought she had wanted to wait for him to come out she needed to get things sorted between them sooner rather than later.

"You wanted to see me" she said approaching the Warden

"Yeah you need to call your Captain he said it was urgent, you can use the phone in my office"

Olivia sat as his desk and called The Captains number "Hey Cap it's me what's up"

"Have you seen Elliot yet? How is he doing/"

"Yeah I've seen him He seems ok, his normal stubborn self, and more angry than normal but who can blame him" she answered not mentioning anything about Elliot's little kiss with Beecher.

"Liv we have found something out which I think you should know about, and it's not good. The FBI went and cleared Elliot's handler's apartment. They found a load of info on the case including a rape kit all sealed in an evidence bag with no name on the label. They ran a load of tests on the clothes and swabs; they found four different Seamen samples on the outside of the clothes it looks like they all jerked off on the victim as they lay on the floor. They also found seamen and blood on the inside of the victim's underwear it looks like they were definitely raped… Liv the evidence found leads us to believe the victim was Elliot, his DNA was on the swab marked victim"

"No it has to be wrong, El wouldn't let this happen to himself he is to strong he would of stopped them" she said her hand shaking as she held on to the phone.

"Liv it looks like there were 4 or 5 men altogether he wouldn't have stood of chance"

"If he had been attacked he would have reported it he wouldn't let them get away with it"

" He obviously got the rape kit off his handler and gave him everything why it wasn't handed in we don't know only Elliot knows the answer to this now, and we need to find out, cause they are on a bout pulling him out"

"I will go and talk to him and find out what the hell happened Don" she told her Boss trying not to cry.

"Look after him Liv he is going to need all the help from friends he can get, he has gone through a lot already by himself god knows what his state of mind is like, I'm worried that if he has kept all this bottled up he will be ready to blow"

"I will Don I will call you as soon as I know anything I promise"

"I'm getting the first flight down that I can tomorrow; I'm not letting the both of you go through this alone"

"Thanks Don I will see you tomorrow" she said putting the phone down.

She sat at the desk going over everything her Capt. had just told her when the door to the office opened.

"All done "said the Warden walking in closing the door behind him.

Olivia stood up and walked round the desk to meet him.

"What the hell is going on here? Why didn't you report anyone that Elliot had been raped since he had been in here" she said angrily at him moving right in front of him.

"What are you on about? He was beat up when he first got here and was admitted to the hospital wing but he said nothing about rape. He asked to see his handler and we got him as soon as we could so they could meet. But I swear nothing was ever said about a rape to me or anyone else" he said with a totally shocked look on his face.

"Well he was and he has had to go through all this alone, I need to go and see him." she told him walking out the office and slamming the door behind her.

She walked into Em City looking for Elliot and headed for his cell. She looked through the glass into the empty cell. Damn it she thought to herself. As she turned to walk away she almost walked straight into Beecher.

"Where's Keller!" she snapped at him

"How the fuck would I know" he replied a smirk on his face "and why would I tell you if I did" he said walking into the cell. Liv turned and followed him.

"Look I'm having a really bad day, and I really can't be bothered with people trying to get smart with me" she snarled at him pushing him towards the wall at the back of the cell "now unless you want to really Piss me and make this day even worse I suggest you tell me where Keller is Now"

"And if I don't tell you "he smirked looking her right in the eyes

Grabbing hold of Beecher and pinning him against the wall"you really don't want to know what I will do to you if you keep fucking me about, now for the last time WHERE IS KELLER!"

"Am I disturbing something" said a voice behind her "I can come back later" it said with a chuckle.

Olivia let go of Beecher and spun round and glared at Elliot.

"You need to come with me" she said as he pushed his way past her and stood by Beecher leaning against the bunk beds.

"What the fuck for, what is it I'm supposed to have done this time" he asked looking straight into her eyes, god he had missed those eyes.

"Just move" she said breaking eye contact with him "the Warden wants you"

Elliot sighed and looked at Beecher "I won't be long, stay here I need to talk to you when I get back" said turning to walk out the cell with Olivia

"Hey" said Beecher grabbing Elliot's arm and turning him to face him" don't be too long your starting to worry me now I know something is wrong" he said as he planted a light kiss on Elliot's lips, Olivia turned away quickly not wanting to watch.

"Everything is ok I will talk when I get back. Let's go" he said to Olivia pushing past her.

They never spoke as they walked side by side to the Wardens office. The Warden walked out when they got there giving them some privacy to talk closing the door behind him.

They both stood in the middle of the office staring at each other both not sure what to say to break the ice.

"I'm so sorry about earlier Elliot. I don't know why I acted like that, it's just I …..I've….I've missed you so much …..I…."

"I missed you to and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I as just so shocked to see you nobody told me anything" he said trying to smile at her. "This place, it changes you it makes you say and do things you normally wouldn't do, I'm sorry for how I spoke to you, you didn't deserve that." He said walking over to the Wardens desk and sitting on the edge of it his eyes fixed to the floor.

"I can see that…..you and Beecher"

"It's complicated, I'm not gay Liv Beecher helped me, I helped him and I needed people to believe who I was supposed to be being with Beecher done that." He said his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Elliot I need to ask you something before we talk about what is happening and what needs to be done, and I need you to stay calm okay" Elliot just nodded "Okay…..El they found a rape kit in your handlers apartment…..the victims DNA is a match to you, What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I had a night to myself so I completed Chapter 6. I even felt sorry for Elliot in this chapte and I was writing it. I would love to know what you all think of the story as I have never done anything like this before.**

Chapter 6

"What?" Elliot looked up at Olivia

"El you know what I'm talking about" she said walking towards him. Elliot got down off the table and turned his back to her folding his arms across his chest and dropping his head forward.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he whispered

Olivia walked up behind him "El "she said softly "We got the DNA results back, your name wasn't on the kit but your DNA was found on the clothes, underwear and swab"

"NO!" he shouted picking up the chair next to him and throwing it across the room "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOUR TALKING ABOUT! What is wrong with you you're always looking for a victim to help, well I'm not a victim and I don't need your help" he shouted his body shaking.

Olivia didn't move from where she stood "do you not think if someone tried to rape me I would of fought back and stopped them, I don't get raped I stop people from getting raped, you know that you know me"

"yeah El I do know you, and I know you would of tried your best to stop them, but sometimes your best isn't enough" she said touching his arm gently "sometimes you need someone else to help you" she pulled his arms so he was facing "talk to me El let me help you"

"I…I can't "he said tears falling down his face "What type of Cop would I be to let someone rape me, how am I supposed to help others if I can't even stop it happening to me. What type of Man does that make me" the tears were now flowing from his eyes. "If I just keep telling myself it never happened then it didn't happen and I can forget all about it"

"El you know you cant forget about this and if you didn't want to do anything about it then why did you do a rape kit, you did it because you knew it was the right thing to do, you knew what you had to do to make sure these men would be punished, you done everything you were supposed to" she lifted his head up and wiped the tears away. "El your strongest person I know and and you have always been there for me and together we will get the men who done this to you I promise you. I never want to hear you doubting yourself again. Okay"

Elliot stood for a while taking everything in before he looked her in the eyes "yeah ok, so what now?"

"Now I need you to tell me what happened, I need to hear it from you"she said

"Okay" he said walking over to the sofa and sitting down." I will try" Olivia followed him over sitting next to him. She could feel his body shaking as he sat beside her and It took all her strength not to put her arms around him and hold him. After all their years together she had never seen him look so small and helpless, he was always the strong one. She heard him take a deep breath as he started to talk.

"It was the first week I was brought in here. I was making my mark as I knew I had to do, letting my mouth go and acting hard bagging about what I was in for trying to get the attention of certain groups in here that we thought were behind the kids murders and using them in here. I had been in the gym cause I knew that's were a lot of the Aryans hang out. As I was leaving | was grabbed from behind and dragged into the store cupboard. I'm not sure how many people were there they kept punching and kicking me ….. I tried to fight back but I couldn't there were too many of them Liv, you have to believe I tried to stop them" he pleaded to her to believe him.

"I do El I know you would of tried to stop them" she took hold of his hand trying to calm him he was shaking so much as he remembered what had happened.

"After they beat me 2 of them held me up while another one dragged my trousers and shorts down. I knew what they were going to do but I couldn't stop them I couldn't move. When he was done he threw me on the floor and they all ….they …"

"El its ok I think I know what they did from the evidence" she said trying to help him through what he was telling her.

"When they finished they left me in the store one of them saying welcome to Oz as he kicked me in the head and walked out, I blacked out."

"What happened next? Who found you?"

"It was Beecher he heard them from outside the door and waited till they left to come wanted to come in earlier but knew they would have had him aswell infact they already had. He helped get me dressed. I kept telling him I wasn't going to the Hospital Wing so he got me to Sister Pete. She got me help and talked me into going to the Hospital Wing, but I told her not mention the rape to them. That was when I confided to her about who I was, she got hold of Mike my handler through the Warden. We bagged all my clothes up and I took my own swabs and told Mike to keep them until I decided what to do."

"What do you mean until you decided what to do. El you had everything there to get them done for rape and attempted murder" not believing what he was saying.

"Liv if I had done that the operation would have been blown I needed to get them for more than my attack"

"El. Who attacked you?"

"It was Schillinger who raped me and 3 of his men beat me and held me…. Also the CO Murphy" Elliot said "So you see I couldn't report them not if I want to take them down for the murder of those kids and bringing kids into the for those little kids are is important than them getting a few more years for my rape "

Elliot let out a shaky sigh dropping his head into his hands "I'm so glad you're here Liv. You don't know how much I've needed you"

"Well I'm here now and between us we will take these bastards down" She was shaking inside trying so hard not to break down in front of Elliot she needed to be strong for him. She put her arm round his shoulders "Is this how you became close to Beecher?"

"Sort of, he helped me when I came out of the Hospital wing they put us in a pod together. I knew he liked me and I thought it would be good for my cover story, but as time went on I started to care for him"

"Do you love him?"

"No Liv, not like that, I want to help him and keep him safe but I think its more for him. All I want to do is get the evidence I need to bring them down and get them the death sentence so nobody else has to get hurt"

"Let's see them try anything now we are back together, they won't know what's hit them" she said looking over to him. "Im here for you El Ive missed you so much"

"I missed you to Liv. Who else knows what happened to me?"

"Only Cragen and the Warden I think. Cragen is on his way down here tomorrow"

Elliot nodded "It feels like a weight has been lifted" he sighed with a slight smile "I guess talking does help maybe I should of listened to Haung in the past"

She was about to reply when there was a knock on the door. She quickly jumped up before the door opened and Sister Pete walked in closing the door behind her. "How are we all" she asked smiling.

"Not too bad" Elliot replied

"Yeah we will get through this" Liv replied to her forcing a smile.

"Chris I've had Beecher in to see me, he knows something is going on he is worried"

"I know I need to talk to him and figure out a plan. Liv you may want to sit down while I explain what else has happened in the last 24 hrs." as he went on to catch her up on everything Schillinger had said earlier that day.

When he finished filling her in they decided they needed time to think of plan overnight and get Elliot back to Em City before people started to talk about all the time he had been away. It was decided it would be best not to tell Beecher anything just yet as nobody knew how he would react if Elliot told him the truth about everything when they were alone in the cell.

As they all got ready to leave Olivia turned to Elliot.

"Stay safe tonight and try and keep out of trouble" she smiled at him

"I will try "He chuckled back to her "But I can't promise anything "He smiled at her. As he went to walk away Olivia grabbed his arm and turned him around grabbing him into a Hug. He put his arms around her holding her tight "Thank you" he whispered to her before letting her go and walking back to his cell.

**It maybe a week before I get the chance to upload another chapter as im away on a course for a while but I will update as soon as i can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next Chapters folks, early finish at work so time to work on it. Starting to get a bit more Raunchy now and living up to its M rating hope you all enjoy, if you do please let me know.**

Chapter 7

"Hey, where you been all day, I started to think you had fucked up again and they had you in the hole" said Beecher sitting up on the top bunk.

"Nah you know what it's like first I had to see Sister Pete, then the Warden wanted to bust my balls for a bit" he smiled back at him going over to the sink and turning the tap on. He cupped the water into his hands and splashed it onto his face, as he heard Beecher jumping down of his bunk and coming up behind him. Beecher put his hands on Elliot's shoulders and rested his forehead on his back.

"I missed you today, it seems like every time I walked into a room you walked out"

"Yeah ok what are you my Wife" Elliot snapped.

Beecher's hands moved down Elliot's side to his waist and pulled him round so they were face to face.

"What's going on Chris?"

"What do you mean? Everything's fine, what the hell could be wrong"

"I don't know I just have this feeling" he moved his hands up Elliot's sides putting a hand behind his head running his fingers through Elliot's short hair before pulling Elliot's head down towards him and kissing him gently on the lips.

"Toby" Elliot sighed into his mouth as their lips met.

"Yeah Chris" he mumbled as he kept kissing him his hands grabbing hold of Elliot's t-shirt and pulling it up over his head dropping it on the floor running his hands back down Elliot's well-toned chest.

"Stop….." he said quietly closing his eyes as Toby's hand gently stroked and cupped his already hardening cock.

"It doesn't feel like you want me stop "he mumbled back to him. Gently kissing his neck.

Elliot couldn't believe what was happening he had managed to avoid any contact like this with Toby for months, why now was he letting him do this, he didn't want this but he couldn't bring himself to stop him. He could feel his cock getting harder as Toby gently rubbed it through his trousers. Toby stopped and quickly undone Elliot's button and zip and moved inside taking hold of his thick shaft.

"Jesus" Elliot growled

"Hmmmm you like that"

Elliot couldn't even reply as Toby started moving his hand up and down his thick length releasing it from inside his shorts "Fuck I've wanted to do this for months" Toby whispered to him. Before kissing him on chest slowly moving down his body.

"Toby don't you need to stop" begged Elliot. Saying the words but not even sure if he meant it. What the hell was wrong with him he knew he wasn't gay but he couldn't push Toby away it felt so good. He felt Toby's mouth slide over the tip of his solid cock and start to gently lick as his hand continued stroke him. "Fuck" he growled as he put a hand on top of Toby's head pushing himself further in and out of Toby's mouth, as Toby took him deeper and deeper "Fuck Baby that feels good" he whispered "Fuck I'm gonna Cum, don't stop, God Liv don't stop, I Love you" he panted as his seed pumped into Toby's mouth.

Toby quickly pulled away stood up and pushing Elliot back against the "Who the FUCK IS LIV!" he shouted into Elliot's face wiping Elliot's Cum off his face.

"What…. What the hell you on about" Elliot stammered still shaking from his climax.

"Liv you said don't stop Liv, I love you"

"No I never" Elliott tried to deny "I…..err…..I" he was lost as to what to say. He knew he had said Livs name, from the moment Toby had started to touch him he had closed his eyes and pictured Liv, just like he had almost every night since he had come in here to relief the built up tension. But he had to think quick before this went much further.

"Well who the fuck is it"

"Fuck you, you don't need to know" he shouted back at him

"I'm giving you blow job and you call out someone else's name as you cum in my mouth and its fuck all to do with me"

"Jesus Beecher, calm the fuck down no need to act like the bitch that you are. Did you actually think you meant something to me, Christ your nothing to me, just a toy for me to play with have a little fun with, someone to suck my dick" he said walking towards Beecher tucking himself back into trousers. He needed to act fast to diffuse the situation he had got himself into, and he knew that meant being a prick to Beecher "I mean look at you do you really think I could fall for someone like you, your to friggin old, I like young pretty boys" he said smirking into Beechers face "I called out someone else's name cause I had to think of someone else to actually get it up"

He didn't even see it coming as Beecher's fist connected to the side of his face "You fucking prick" he yelled rushing at Elliot and pushing him out the cell into the main hall. Elliot fell over onto his back stunned by the punch as he felt a kick to the ribs. Elliot rolled over quickly and jumped up to face Beecher.

"Is that all you got" Elliot laughed at him as Beecher swung another punch missing as Elliot ducked. Elliot jabbed a punch out into Beechers ribs, he followed it up with a punch to Beechers face feeling his nose crack as blood spurted out knocking him to the floor. He sat on top of him and punched him again trying to make it look harder than it actually was, hating himself for what he was doing. Just as he was about to hit Beecher again he felt someone drag him off him.

"Break it up you fags"he heard one of the COs shout as he was pulled away "what's going on here a lovers tiff is it" he laughed. "Get Beecher to the Hospital wing looks like his nose is broken "You" he said to Elliot "get back to your cell and calm the fuck down, you're lucky we seen Beecher throw the first punch or you would be straight down to solitary" he said pushing him into the cell.

Elliot watched as they carried Beecher away, he looked unconscious by the way he was being carried. He sat on his bed dropping his head into the hands. What the hell had just happened? He had just got turned on by Beecher touching him and as much as he hated it he couldn't bring himself to stop him, all he could see in his head was Olivia, when Beechers mouth was sucking him, as far as he was concerned it was her and it felt so good. He thought about what he had done to Beecher, none of this was his fault. He would need to see Beecher as soon as possible and explain everything despite everything he did care for him and didn't want him hurt he had been hurt enough in this place, and now he had made it even worse.

He lay back on his bed going over everything that happened in the last 10 months since he left SVU and how much things had changed. After shooting Jenna he needed a change needed to get away from everything and anyone who reminded him of what he had done. As he had knelt down beside Jenna he had looked over at Liv and seen the look on her face, the hurt. He had killed a child to protect Liv the way Jenna had been firing that gun Liv could have been hit and killed and he couldn't of handled that. He knew then he felt too much for his partner and there was no way he could do his job working beside her, he had to leave. Since then so much had happened. So much bad stuff. His thoughts wandered back to Liv god she had looked good today; he had missed her so much. Just a short time with her, and talking and he felt as though a weight had been lifted, how could he have just left her like that no note, no call, no wonder she had been so angry with him. He had thought about calling her so many times but had been afraid not knowing what to say to her. Then after the attack he had felt too ashamed, he realised after today how wrong he had been, he should have known after 12 yrs. together she would never think bad of him. But what about when she finds out about what just happened with Beecher would she be as understanding then. How would he even explain it to her. Tell her its ok, that he wasn't turned on by Beecher the full time he had my cock in his mouth I was thinking it was you, yeah he could really see that going down well with her. He closed his eyes hoping sleep would take over and stop him thinking, but every time he closed his eyes he pictured Liv, her mouth sucking him harder and harder. There is only one way I'm getting any sleep tonight he thought as he opened his trousers and gripped his already hard cock into his hand and began tug at himself, exactly the same way as he had every other night since he came to Oz.

**Just realised every chapter is getting longer and longer LOL Hope you all enjoyed, Im thinking in the next Chapter it could be time for a little Olivia action what does everyone think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**On a roll tonight getting chapters finished. Time now for Olivia to find some release lol, dont forget to send a comment if you like**

Chapter 8

Olivia sighed as she slid into the hot water and the bubbles floated over her instantly relaxing her body. She reached down and picked up her large and strong vodka and tonic from the bathroom floor and took a long drink. She had known this morning that today was going to be hard, seeing Elliott but she never thought it would have been as bad as it had.

Elliott had gone through so much in the last year, shooting Jenna, losing his family and leaving his friends at SVU, but to come here undercover and go through what he had she couldn't even imagine how he was feeling. She thought back to the morning on their way to Sister Pete's office and their argument, at least she understood now why he had been so angry. Awful pictures started going through her head of him being attacked and how scared he must have been. He was always the strong one, always trying to protect and help her, and when he needed someone, there was nobody there for him. All his friends and family were at home safe and thinking the worst about him, for leaving and not saying goodbye. She should have known he would never just leave her and his kids, and not get in touch they were to close for that. She felt tears start to fall again down her face unable to stop them. She left the prison 2 hrs. ago all she had done was cry. She should have been there for him, not Beecher. But she was at home feeling sorry for self because he had left her. While Beecher was holding him, kissing him, comforting him.

She still couldn't believe Elliot would kiss another man; his Catholic faith had always played a big part in his life, ever since she had known him. She took another long drink as she started to feel the effects from the alcohol of her second glass start to relax her. She started to flash back to Elliot kissing Beecher, imagining how far they would of gone if no one had been there to stop them or alone in their cell together at night, how far had Elliot actually gone with him to get the comfort he needed with all those lonely nights in the cell together.

Elliot had told her once that when working undercover a few guys had come on to him, which didn't surprise her, he always had, had a good body and worked out. But hugging him today she had felt how toned he was from months of working out in the prison gym She felt a slight twitch between her legs as she thought of Elliot working out in the gym his body covered in sweat. It then changed to Beecher sitting next to him on his bunk running his hands down his body, kissing him passionately then slipping his hands into Elliot's shorts. Jesus Liv she thought to herself how can you be turned on at the thought of Elliot, your partner, with another man. She ran her hands down her body under the water gently brushing her fingers over her nipples feeling them starting to get hard. She gently rubbed them between her finger and thumb and moaned quietly as she thought about Elliot naked, she imagined it was his hands on her as she moved one hand over her stomach and gently brushed over her shaven mound. She opened her legs slightly and parted her lips gently stroking herself with one finger moaning at her own touch. She lifted on leg up resting it over the edge of the bath giving her better access to her wet slick opening, as she slipped one then two fingers inside herself. She imagined it was Elliot's hands doing the work as she moved her other hand down and started to rub her clit. She knew it wouldn't take much as she pushed her fingers further inside, rubbing her clit harder and harder as she felt the tensions building inside her. The orgasm hit her hard, her body shaking and convulsing as she screamed out Elliot's name over and over. As her body calmed down, she felt the tears flow down her face again as the emotion took over her "I love you El" she cried to herself over and over again.

It had been about 15 minutes since Liv had made herself cum whilst thinking about Elliot, she was still lying thinking about him, tears flowing on and off when she heard banging on the door to her apartment. She jumped out the bath wrapping a towel around her and pulling on a bathrobe that was far too large for her. She grabbed her gun on the way to the door, just to be on the safe side.

"Give me a second" she shouted as the person banged again. She calmed herself down the best she could before she opened the door.

"Hey Baby girl"

"Oh god Fin" she sobbed flinging her arms around him all her emotions pouring out onto him, as his arms went around her holding her tight.

"It's not just me" he said as her Capt., and Munch followed him through the door. She left loose of Fin and went to Cragen as he opened his arms to her.

"We figured you might need some company and help after the day you've had" her Capt. said not letting go of her "the FBI thought the least they could do was to fly us down here after everything Elliot been through and going through for them"

"Erm, excuse me" said Munch in the background "where's my hug from the sexy girl in a bathrobe" he said his arms open wide and a daft grin on his face.

"Right here" said Liv as she walked into his arms "I'm so glad you guys are here".

Liv finally let go of Munch and went into the bedroom to get ready whilst Fin made drinks for everyone.

When she came out they all sat down whilst Liv explained everything that had happened that day. The Capt. had already explained to Munch and Fin about the rape kit and Elliot. Although Liv told them about Beecher she never mentioned how close him and Elliot were, she just told them he was using Beecher as a cover story. They sat talking for half an hr. or so trying to think of a plan for how Elliot could make it look like he had killed Beecher when the phone rang. The three men watched and listened as Liv answered the call.

"That was Sister Pete. Elliot and Beecher got in a fight; apparently Beecher threw the first punch starting it. Elliot fought back Beecher was taken to the hospital wing; he has been unconscious for the last few hrs. " she told them as they sat and stared at her "What the hell has Elliot done"


	9. Chapter 9

**Glad people are enjoying the story Im really pleased with the comments, Im oing to try and update at least once a day when possible hope you all carry on reading,**

Chapter 9

Olivia ran into the bedroom to get changed back into her prison uniform. Why couldn't he stay out of trouble for one night she thought to herself, it was the last thing she had asked to him do. Once ready she headed back to the living room.

"Ok I'm going I will ring when I know anything" she said grabbing her coat.

"Wait Liv"Cragen called "I'm coming with you, I'm meeting the warden at the gates, you two" he said to Fin and Munch "wait here for my call and I will let you know the plan"

They both nodded "Capt. tell Elliot we are all here for him" Fin asked him as they both ran out the door.

Cragen jumped into the driver's seat "You ok?" he asked looking across at Olivia as they pulled away.

"Yeah I'm fine…..just thinking. I think I may have an idea"

"Okay, let's hear it"

"Elliot was told by Schillinger he had to kill Beecher and in return Schillinger would bring in a kid for Elliot. Beecher is unconscious at the moment. Could we not keep him sedated for a while, say till the mail run in the morning. Elliot told me Schillinger works in the mail room and delivers all the mail it's how he manages to do the drugs around the prison so easy. When he comes to the hospital wing we could fake a scene where it looks like Beecher has stopped breathing, make it look like they are trying to save him and then have the Doc pronounce him dead in front of Schillinger. Then bag him up in a body bag and get him out the prison and to hospital or were ever. I know its drastic action but we would be saving his life in the long run, if this Schillinger wants him dead then he will make sure he dies one way or the other."

"Sounds good to me Liv that way Elliot has done his bit and hopefully Schillinger will hold up his end of the deal"

As the approached the main gates Cragen got out to wait for the Warden "You go on in and Check on Elliot, I will fill in the Warden of the plan" he told her.

"Ok, I will head to Em City and send the Night CO up to the wardens office so I can get in and fill in El on the plan we have come up with, but I will go via the Hospital Wing to check Beecher is still out for the count first"

Once into the prison Olivia headed up to the Hospital Wing. She noticed Sister Pete sitting by Beecher's bed.

"How's he doing Sister?"

"He stirred a little but passed out again the Doc thinks he will be ok though"

"That's good, look we have a plan that will hopefully save Beecher and get the people we are after put away for good. But I need you to stay here with Beecher in case he wakes up before the Warden arrives and keep him calm. Don't let him shout out or move nobody can know he is ok and conscious"

"Well there only 2 other inmates in here at the moment and they are full of drugs from an overdose so we should be quite safe" She said looking around.

"Ok that's great I'm going up to see Elliot now and find out what the hell happened tonight, I will see you soon"

Olivia walked into Em City all the lights were out except for two lights around the control panel where a young CO sat monitoring the TV screens.

"Hey" she said making him jump slightly as she walked up to him.

"Hey Back" he smiled "You must be the new CO, I'm Carl I've not been here long myself" he said shaking her hand "What you doing back I thought you had finished for the day?"

"Yeah I volunteered to come back in, need a bit of extra cash after moving" she said smiling. "Listen the Warden sent me down, he said as its quiet could you go up and fill out some paperwork again apparently they lost some in the system, I'll cover here till you get back"

"Jesus they are always losing stuff, I shouldn't be too long" he said walking away.

When he was gone Olivia headed for Elliot's cell. She stood outside and looked through the large glass frame at him asleep on the bottom bunk wearing only a pair or boxers. Her mind flashed back to her thoughts in the bath and immediately she felt a twitch between her legs, for god sake Liv get a grip she said to herself. She pressed the unlock switch and door slid open. She walked in and stood next to his not saying a word, she bent forward about to tap him on the shoulder and wake him up, when Elliot's hand shot forward and gripped her neck as he jumped up from the bed pushing her back against the wall.

"What the Fuck do you want" he growled his voice deep and low.

"El it's me Liv" she struggled to say trying to pull his hand away from her throat.

"Liv" he whispered releasing his grip "What the hell are you doing here at this time in my cell I could of hurt you"

"We heard what happened to Beecher; I needed to know if you were ok. Did you know Beecher was unconscious for a couple of hrs? you really did a number on him, what the hell happened"

"We had a disagreement it got out of hand" he said sitting back down on the bed. He hadn't realised he had hurt Beecher so bad nobody had told him anything after they took him away.

"Yeah well it might have been a blessing we've come up with a plan"

"We who's we?"

"Me and Cragen he is in with the warden now the FBI flew him down last night, now shut up and listen so I can tell you the plan"

Liv went over everything that was going to happen the next morning with Elliot, Elliot just sat nodding.

"Sounds good, I will head to the gym later in the morning to see Schillinger and try and find out when I get my payment and how it all works"

They both sat close together on the bed for a while going over everything in their heads.

"Well I best go before Carl comes back" She said standing up. Elliot stood up next to her.

"Ok…..I'm so glad you're here Liv and Cragen" he said trying to smile.

"Hey Fin and Munch are here too their at my apartment, we are all here for you El, were like the Brady Bunch where one goes we all go" she said smiling at him.

Elliot let out a little laugh; he hadn't felt so good about anything for months.

Liv walked towards the door, and felt Elliot's hand on her arm pulling her round to face him.

"Wait" he whispered his voice so quiet. As he locked his eyes on hers "I…..I need to tell you something"

"What El? Has something else happened?"

He looked at her trying to think of how to tell her how he felt, how much he had missed and needed her. Olivia looked back at him, and saw a look on his face she had never seen before; he looked scared, lost and so vulnerable. She stood not losing eye contact with him. Willing for him to say or do something, but he just stood and stared.

"Ok I'm going to go then I will see you tomorrow" she said and turned to leave. She took a couple of steps and stopped "Shit" she said loud enough for Elliot to hear, and turned back to face him, and walked back towards. Here it goes she thought, as she put a hand behind his head and pulled his head down towards her and gently brushed her lips against his, she heard him moan as he kissed her back. He put his arms around her pulling her closer as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. She pushed him up against the wall pushing her body against his. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, at this time and here. They separated slowly and Elliot looked at her and it was then that Liv seen his tears. She gently wiped the tears away.

"Hey" She said smiling at him "Kissing me wasn't that bad was it"

He smiled and shook his head. "God no, Liv, it felt so good"

"Good" she said walking back to exit his cell "now try and get some sleep, I will see you tomorrow ok"

"Yeah ok…Liv…..I Love you"

"I love you too" she whispered back as she flicked the switch and the cell door slid shut. She turned and looked back at Elliot in the cell and he walked up to the glass and rested his hand on the glass, Olivia mirrored his action before she walked away to wait for Carl.

Elliot lay back down on his bunk and for the first time since he shot Jenna he could finally see the dark clouds over him begin to lift; no matter what he knew he had Liv.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I will talk to Beecher" Olivia told Cragen while they were waiting for Warden to clear the ward so they could tell Beecher what was going on and not be over heard. He had woken up about an hr. ago, and Sister Pete was sitting with him.

Once the Warden gives her the all clear she walked over and stood by Sister Pete's side.

"How you feeling Beecher?" she asked him.

"How the Fuck do you think I feel, someone I thought had some feelings for me has just beat the fuck out of me, so thanks for the concern but right now I'm feeling pretty pissed off"

Olivia looked at him with sympathy, she really felt sorry for him. He obviously had feelings for Elliot and thought Elliot had felt the same, which made her wonder again how far Elliot had gone with him.

"Look I know you're pissed off but I need to talk to and what I have to say isn't going to be easy, but hear me out before you say anything"

Sister Pete got up closing the curtains around his bed "I will wait with the Warden" she said walking away.

Olivia sat down trying to think how to start this.

"Ok. I will just say it, Schillinger has put a hit out on you he wants you dead before your parole hearing on Friday, He asked EL…sorry Keller to do it"

"Schillinger always wants me dead he has been after me from day one. And as far as Keller goes I may think he is a complete Prick right now but I honestly don't think he would kill me for Schillinger he hates him as much as I do."

"There is something I need to tell you about Keller before we go any further and I need you to stay calm". Beecher looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Keller isn't who you think he is. His name is Elliot Stabler he is a Detective with NYPD Special Victims Unit. He came in here undercover for the FBI"

Beecher started to laugh "Your fucking joking right, Keller a cop" he was shaking his head "No fucking way is he a cop"

"Yeah he is, I've been his partner for 12 yrs. We work to take down paedophiles, rapists, child killers, he has been sent in here to take down a gang involved in the murder of kids and child trafficking." She gave Beecher time to process what she had said.

"But ….How…..Did they send him in here cause he's a Fag so he could ….you know"

"No they sent him in cause he is good at his job, Elliot is straight (or at least he was when he came in here, she thought to herself) he was married and has kids"

"So everything with me was just a game he used me as a cover story" Beecher head dropped and Olivia could tell he was upset.

"I wouldn't of meant to hurt you, he isn't like that, despite how you have seen him in here he is a caring and loving person he would never do anything to hurt someone on purpose, I promise you he does care for you just not in that way"

Olivia turned around as Cragen opened the curtains "Liv, I'm sorry to make you rush but you need to fill him in on the plan quick, the warden is briefing the Doc now, and Fin and Munch are on standby to act as coroners, Schillinger will be here with the mail in an hour."

Olivia nodded and Cragen turned away.

"Liv?... You're Liv?"

Olivia looked at him puzzled "Erm Yeah, Why?"

"You're the reason I'm in here"

"I'm sorry, what do you mean I'm the reason you're in here"

"You're the reason Keller sorry Stabler and I had a fight"

"I don't understand" she said looking at him puzzled.

"You're the person who he was thinking about and whose name he called out when I was sucking his cock, I guess it all makes a bit more sense now" he said laughing.

Olivia just sat stunned by what he had said. She knew Elliot had to do things in here to survive but just how far had he gone. He told her last night he loved her when only 3 hrs. Earlier he was letting Beecher suck his cock. Olivia started to feel slightly sick, but knew she had to carry on with the plan, everything else would have to wait until all this was over.

"Look I don't care what has or hasn't happened I need to tell you what needs to happen now, so we can get you out of here alive. Elliot needs to have killed you so he can get in with Schillinger and this is how it's going to happen so listen up"

Olivia went on to tell Beecher about the plan they had come up with and although he argued about it in the end he realised it needed to be done. He hated Schillinger as much as they did and if playing dead meant it got him and his gang sent down for life maybe even the death sentence would be worth it.

Not long after the plan was finalised Shillinger enter the ward with the mail. He walked up to Beecher who was lying still on the bed although still unconscious with the wires attached to him and what looked like a breathing tube in his mouth. He leaned over him on the bed and started to whisper something in Beecher's ear. Beecher just lay still not flinching. Olivia could only imagine how hard that must have been for him. As Schillinger turned to walk away the heart monitor attached to Beecher stopped its regular beeping and flat lined. Schillinger turned round with a smirk on his face and started to laugh. The nurse and Doc ran from the office to Beecher pushing Schillinger out the way .

"Start CPR the Doc shouted his hearts stopped" another nurse and CO ran forward closing the curtains around the bed. Liv could hear the Doc yelling clear and the sound of the paddles as the pretending to shock Beecher. She looked at Schillinger who stood across the room with a big grin on his face listening to everything on the other side of the curtain. After a few minutes the curtains opened and the Doc came out shaking his head to Sister Pete who walked in just at that moment.

"I'm sorry Sister, but his heart just stopped. He's dead" Sister Pete put her hand over her mouth and walked over to Beecher taking his hand in hers. It was then that Olivia heard a laugh coming from Schillinger.

"I guess he won't be wanting his mail then" he said throwing a magazine on Beecher's bed before walking away, chuckling to himself.

"Keep laughing you Bastard" Olivia said out loud as she watched him walk out the room.

Over the next hour Beecher was put in a body bag and removed from the prison by Fin and Munch and taken to the morgue. Once at the morgue and they knew no one from the prison had followed they got him to a safe house, and started to get all the info they could from him regarding Schillinger and the CO's he thought were corrupt.

Back at Oz Cragen and Olivia where in the Wardens office.

"Well that went off nice and smooth" Cragen said taking a drink of coffee

"Yeah the rest is up to Elliot" said Olivia, trying not to look worried

"I'm sure he will be fine Olivia" said Cragen sensing the worry in her tone.

"I'm going to head down to Em City and try and let him know Beecher is out and safe I'm sure he would like to know" she said heading out the door. She couldn't get what Beecher had said this morning about what he was doing to Elliot just last night, the more she thought about them together the more she realised it wasn't anger or shock that Elliot had done that, it was jealousy because it wasn't her, she hated the fact it was Beecher giving him pleasure and not her. All those years she had spent wishing it was her and not Kathy in his arms, and now Kathy is gone and Beecher is the one he turned to. She looked around Em City trying to find El but couldn't see him.

"Where's Keller "she asked the CO on duty

"He is on work detail in the stores unloading the stationary"

Olivia walked away to find him.

"Hey" she said walking in the store and closing the door behind her having a quick look round to see if they were alone.

"Hey" he said back dropping the box he had on the floor and walking towards her.

"I thought I would let you know we got Beecher out safe, we told him everything. Schillinger was there when we faked his death. He is at the safe house with Fin and Munch till this is over"

"How did he take the news about me?" he asked

"Pretty well actually….he said it explained a few things about the two of you"

"Oh…right" said Elliot breaking eye contact with her.

"Yeah he said he now understood after meeting me why it was you called my name out when he was sucking your dick" she hadn't meant for the words to come out as hard as they did, and Elliot's eyes shot up to look at hers with a look of total shock on his face.

"What…..he …. He told you about that. Look Liv I can explain"

"Yeah El. I would love to hear you explain this one, when only yesterday afternoon you were telling me all you had done was kiss him"

"We had until last night, I don't know what happened . I was trying to find a way to sort it out and he started kissing me, I tried to pull away, but all I could picture in my head was you. I just let him carry on, I swear Liv, I don't have those feelings for him it's you I wanted it was you in my head touching me, and it's always been you"

Olivia could hear the desperation in his voice as he pleaded with her to believe him, she wanted to hold him tell him everything was going to be ok, but she couldn't everything was so fucked up, she needed time to think.

"Liv?"

" I need to go" she said turning towards to the door.

Elliot couldn't believe she was just going to go, he knew it was his fault she was hurt but he couldn't just let her walk away. Every time things went wrong between them she would leave. He rushed up behind her grabbing her arm to pull her round and face him and pushed her up against the door. His body pushed up close to hers.

"not this fucking time Liv, you're not just gonna walk away cause things are tough" he shouted at her his face almost touching hers "not this time" he growled as his mouth crashed against hers.

**Dont worry folks i'm hoping to get another chapter completed in the next few hours if not by tomorrow. im thinking the next one will just be Olivia and Elliot. Dont forget to review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go people as promised I got the next chapter out straight away. Hope you all like it.**

**_Elliot couldn't believe she was just going to go, he knew it was his fault she was hurt but he couldn't just let her walk away. Every time things went wrong between them she would leave. He rushed up behind her grabbing her arm to pull her round and face him and pushed her up against the door. His body pushed up close to hers._**

**_"not this fucking time Liv, you're not just gonna walk away cause things are tough" he shouted at her his face almost touching hers "not this time" he growled as his mouth crashed against hers._**

Chapter 11

She put her hands on his chest to try and push him away but he was to strong, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her arms up over her head his mouth never leaving hers. He finally pulled his mouth away slightly

"Liv stop fighting me"

"Fuck you El" she snapped turning her head to the side away from him. He continued to kiss her neck never letting her arms drop as she tried to get away from him. As much as she tried to tell herself she didn't want this own bodies reactions were betraying her, she could feel the throbbing between her legs as he pushed his groin against her and she could feel him starting to grow and get hard. He moved one of his hands down her arms taking hold of her face and turning it towards her so he could look her in the eyes.

"I'm not going to force you Liv, I would never force you" his eyes glistened with the tears building up. " I never wanted Beecher all I have wanted for the last 12 yrs. is you and your not leaving this store till you realise that, but I won't force myself on you" he released his grip on her wrists and let her arms fall down by her side as he stepped back from her slightly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you" he mumbled the tears starting to fall down his face as he stepped back from her and leaned against the wall " I never meant to hurt you with any of this" he said dropping his head towards the floor.

Olivia turned towards the door and reached for the chair at the side and dragged it over to the door jamming the back of the chair under its handle so I couldn't be opened.

"You don't need to force me El" she said still facing away from him. She started to unbutton her shirt as she turned to face him. El looked up towards her as she walked towards him slipping her shirt off her shoulder and dropping it to the floor, revealing a see through black lace bra just covering her perfect breasts. She stood just in front him and smiled as she seen his eyes looking over her body. "What's up El been a while since you seen a woman's body"

"Yeah" he said his eyes not leaving her. Christ she was beautiful he thought as he looked at her half naked body in front him. She reached up and put her hand behind his neck pulling him down so his lips met hers kissing him gently .

"Let me make your dreams come true" she whispered as her mouth started to kiss him moving slowly down his neck, she grabbed his t shirt and pulled it over his head and continued kissing him down his well-toned chest and over his abs to his waist and belt buckle. Kneeling on the floor in front of him she started to slowly undo his buckle looking up at him as he looked down to watch her.

"Liv you don't need to do…."

"Shhhh El I want to believe me" she said licking her lips as she undone his button and pulled his zip down. She could see the bulge in his shorts throbbing wanting to be released, she slowly pulled them down slightly gasping when she seen his size. Her and Alex had often wondered how big he would be and she wasn't disappointed .she pulled his trousers and shorts completely down so he could step out them. She took hold of his thick long shaft smiling when she heard him gasp. She rubbed her thumb over the tip sliding it over the pre cum already there before gently kissing it, and then taking him in her mouth, she felt him shudder as she started to suck whilst her hand worked the bottom of his cock. She took him deeper and deeper into her mouth her tongue swirling around his shaft. She moved her hands around him grabbing his arse and digging her nails in as she pulled him towards her and deeper into her mouth. God he tasted so good.

Christ he thought as he felt her mouth sucking hard on him, he looked down and watched his cock sliding almost the full way in as she grabbed him from behind and pulled him towards, he slowly started to move backwards and forwards pushing himself into her mouth "Jesus Liv" he moaned to her as he felt the blood pumping through his veins he knew he wasn't going to be able to hold on for long. He reached up grabbing the shelving either side of him to hold him up "Fuck baby I can't hold on much longer" he gasped as he pushed into her mouth and he felt her suck harder. He exploded into her mouth pumping his hot seed down her throat.

Liv knew he wouldn't last much longer as he started to pump faster and faster into her mouth as she took him as deep as she could. She felt him tense up then felt his cum spurting into her mouth she swallowed it all as she continued to suck him loving the feel and taste of him. When he stopped shaking she slowly stood up in front him and smiled "how was that?" she asked "better than the dreams".

He grabbed hold of her pulling her into his arms his mouth smashed against hers as he kissed her tasting himself on her lips. "My turn" he said turning so Liv was up against the wall. As he kissed her his hands undone her trousers and he slipped a hand in and caressed her shaven mound, feeling the heat coming off her, he slipped a finger between her slick wet folds "Fuck Liv your so wet " he smiled as he slid a finger into her tight opening. He heard her moan as she lifted a leg around his waist. He slid in a second finger and slowly started pumping them in and out of her. "I need to taste you Liv" He said sliding down and pulling hers trousers to the floor and helping her step out. He knelt between her legs and lifted one leg over his shoulder and moved his mouth towards her smelling her sweet scent. His tongue ran the length of her folds before flicking lightly over her clit. He felt her flinch as he done it again and moan as he began to suck on her. He inserted his two fingers back in and began pumping the slowly in and out as his mouth sucked and flicked over her clit he could hear her breathing become more erratic as he sucked and flicked harder. He removed his fingers and lifted her other leg over his shoulder so he was almost sat on his face as he supported her with his hands . His found her opening and he pushed it in as far as possible as she moved around over his mouth. Supporting her with only one hand he shoved 3 fingers into her now soaking wet hole.

"Fuck"she called out as he pumped his fingers in and out hard whilst his mouth sucked and bit her clit "Oh God" she panted "Don't stop" he kept pumping and sucking as he felt her grip against his fingers as the orgasm took hold her body began to shake and tense up as she felt the release before she came in his mouth. She tried to control her breathing as her body began to relax and calm down.

"You ok baby" El asked as he let her legs drop to the floor and they both stood up right and he put his arms around her waist to support.

"Yeah" she said blushing not looking at him

"What's wrong Liv"

"I …I've never cum like that before " she said " you know …in someones mouth."

"Hey baby don't be embarrassed it was amazing it was a first or me to" he said smiling taking her in his arms and kissing her gently on the lips " and just for the record you taste great" he said with a big smile on his face.

Olivia smiled holding him tight. They stood holding each other for a while giving each other little kisses.

"As much as I don't want to we need to go" said Liv people will start to wonder where we are" she said pulling back from him. He sighed but knew she was right.

They quickly got dressed and El pulled liv into a hug again.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah of course it's just…when I sucking you …was it ok …..or"

"Liv it was great I promise you, better than in my dreams believe me"

"But how do I know when we leave here and you see Beecher again you won't…..you and him have got so close since you've been in here"

"Liv we may of got close but I never loved him. Every night I have been in here the only thing that kept me going was thinking of you. Yes I care for Beecher but I love and want you, and only you. Last night was a moment of weakness all I could think of after seeing you, was you and when he was….you know it was you in my head my imagination took over. I knew I should of stopped him but I couldn't. I know you only have my word for this but it's true you need to trust me and believe in me I don't want anyone but you"

Olivia felt the tears Start to fall "I love you to" she wept as he held her tight. "Now let's get this over with and get out this hell hole and away from it all and everyone here" she said smiling wiping the tears away.

"That's my girl" he said moving towards the door "Let's go and get the Bastards"

**WOW that was so hard to write had to go for a cold shower half way through lol. Hope you all enjoyed it. Next its time take down Schillinger. Thanks for the lovely messages.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Shit El" said Liv turning back to face him "I nearly forgot to give you this" She said handing him a small device" it's so we can record all conversations you have just press the button on top and hide it somewhere on you"

EL smiled at her as he took the small device and put it in his pocket, before pulling her towards him into his arms for one last hug before they left the store room. Olivia pulled away from him.

"I really need to go "She said smiling "I will see you soon…and El please stay safe, I need you home safe"

"I will try my best" He replied with a grin on his face. As liv put her hand on the door handle and was about to open it she heard "I love you Benson"

She smiled and without turning back said "Love you to Stabler" before walking out and closing the door behind.

Elliot let out a big sigh, it was time to put the next part of the plan into action, and he needed to get out of here and home.

He left the store and headed for the gym knowing this was where Schillinger spent most of his days when not working the mail room an sure enough there he was in his normal spot at the weights bench.

Well. Well " he said standing up and clapping his hands as he walked towards Elliot "Here is the man who finally got rid of the prick vie hated for so long" Schillinger walked to Elliot grabbed hold of his face and kissed him hard on the lips. "Welcome to the family"

"Yeah whatever" Elliot replied sarcastically "when do I get my payment?" he asked.

"Woah don't want to waste any time huh"he laughed. "I'm arranging it as we speak, the kid should be brought in on Friday night."

"That's 3 days away why not tonight"

"What you think it's easy to get a kid in here. It has to be Friday cause that's the night all the COs I need are in their right places, so stay patient, If you need a little fun before then I'm sure one of my boys would be happy to help. "

"Nah your fine" Elliot said as he looked around the men standing there. "I'll wait"

"That's up to you Keller, but the offer is there it's the least I can do. Now back to Friday night. On Thursday you need to get into a fight with CO Murphy so you get yourself put into solitary, he already knows the plan. It makes it easier to get you out the cell and down to the basement Friday night"

"What so it's Murphy who will come for me Friday?" Elliot asked trying to get as much info as possible.

"Nah Murphy has another job to do Friday playing delivery boy with your take away, someone else will come and get you, just remember to get put in before Thursday night"

"Sure" said Elliot before he went to walk away "Oh and Schillinger, you seen what happened to Beecher and you know what I did to get in here, you fuck me over or this delivery isn't made I will fuck you so hard you will be praying for the electric chair. You and your boys may have got me when I arrived here but your boys won't always be there to protect you. I'm here for life anyway one more kill won't make any difference to me" he said as he walked away back to eM City.

On his way back to Em City he was stopped by Sister Pete.

"Chris, I think it's time we should have a talk after what happened to Beecher, don't you"

"Err yeah sure" he said following her up to her office. "There are some people that need to see you and we thought my office was as safe as any" she said as they walked.

She opened the door and Elliot walked in and seen Cragen and Fin stood there.

"Capt" he said smiling as he walked over to shake Cragens hand. Cragen ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"How you doin Son" he asked patting him on the back.

"I'm ok "he replied, a bit shocked at his Captains show of affection. "Better now you're all here" he said as Cragen let go off him.

"It's good to see you my man" said Fin shaking his hand.

"You to Fin, I thought Munch was here as well?"

"He is but someone had to stay with Beecher so we tossed a coin and he lost out"

"How is Beecher?" Elliot asked.

"Not too bad I suppose after what we put him through, he's angry and pissed but glad to be alive"

"Has he mentioned me or what happened?"

The door to the office opened and the warden stuck his head in summoning Cragen over, Cragen walked over and left the office..

"Yeah he mentioned you a few times" said Fin watching Elliot's face for a reaction.

"What did he say?" asked Elliot trying not to look at Fin.

"He told us everything El, from how he found you to his last night in here before the fight"

"Shit"Elliot said sitting down on the chair opposite to where Fin had sat.

"El man, don't beat yourself up you did what you had to do to survive, Shit man I don't think I could have done it. I swear what he told me and Munch won't ever be told to anyone else unless you say so, I promise you"

Elliot looked up at Fin as he felt him put his hand on his shoulder, and smiled. Fin quickly took his hand away as though he had been shocked.

"Shit man you aint gonna kiss me, or try and give me a blow job are you I was only being friendly" he shouted jumping up.

"What the FUCK NO!" said Elliot shocked at what Fin had said. He was about to have a go when he seen Fin start to laugh.

"Fuck you Fin" he said standing up "You're not my type anyway" he said smiling.

Fin smiled back "Glad you're ok man" he said hugging Elliot "oh and by the way it was Munches idea to wind you up" he said laughing as he pulled away "So don't take it out on me, we just had to make sure you could still have a laugh. Seriously though El we are all here for you no matter what, if you ever need to talk"

"Thanks man" said Elliot as Cragen walked back in with the warden and Olivia.

"Ok" said Cragen" let's go over everything that's happened this morning" he said as they all took a seat.

Not everything thought Elliot as he looked over at Olivia and smiled, some things just couldn't be repeated.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS. I KNOW ITS NOT AS LONG TODAY BUT BEEN REALLY BUSY TODAY. HOPE YOU ENJOED.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elliot explained everything Schillinger had said to him earlier that day. While they downloaded the recording he had made. It was decided that Elliot would do as Schillinger had told him do. Fin and Munch were to start tailing Murphy whenever he wasn't in the prison to find out where he went for the kids. Meanwhile Elliot and Liv were going to try and find out which other COs were involved in it all, if they could. They needed to work fast as Elliot would need to get himself into solitary in just over 24 hrs. before Murphy finished his duty and finished for the weekend. Elliot said his goodbyes to everyone and Liv left with him to take him back to Em City.

"Did you get the recording device back?" she asked him "We need to record everything that we can"

"Yeah I've got it Baby "he said looking at her and grinning.

"Mmmmm I like that" She said nudging him in the shoulder. "I could get used to you calling me that"

"When we get done here how about we try and get away for a few days just me and you "He said quietly encase anyone heard "I will need to see the kids first and explain everything"

"Are you going to tell them everything that happened even with Beecher?"

"I'm going to have to tell them about the attack, it will come out in court anyway and I think it will be best coming from me, but I think I will leave out what happened the other night, I just hope I can convince Beecher to leave that out"

"You mean you're going to allow then to use your rape kit and testify in court?"

"Liv how could I ever ask another victim to press charges and go to court if I don't do it myself. I can't let him get away with it just because I will be telling everyone I work with what he done to me. I owe it to all the victims we have talked into going to court and standing up to their rapists, I need the closure I always talk about"

Olivia looked across and smiled at him "I'm so proud of you" she said wishing she could just grab him and hold him. She knew how hard it would be for him to stand up in court but she would be there for him every step of the way.

As they entered Em City Elliot walked away from her getting back into the character of Chris Keller. Olivia went over to the control platform and watched him the best she could without making it look to obvious. He walked over to a table were a group of men were sitting playing cards he said something and they all looked to him. He looked down at the man closest to him and said something before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him up from the chair and pushing him away, then taking his seat. He sat down and grinned as he slouched in the chair. He was such a cocky bastard thought Olivia, also thinking how well he played the part, people in here were actually scared of him and respected him. He sat playing cards for a while until he seen Schillinger walk in and head to his cell. Elliot got up throwing his cards on the table and walked into Schillingers cell. Putting his hand in his pocket and switching on his recorder.

"I need something" he said as he walked in. He looked at the young man sat on the bed, he looked petrified.

"What?" asked Schillinger as he stroked the head of the man, Elliot noticed him flinch and felt sorry for him.

"I need something to take the edge off"

"I thought you didn't do drugs"

"I don't normally, but after the last few days I need something, just until Friday. I feel like I'm going to fucking explode.

SChillinger started to laugh," You can have him if you want to help you till Friday" he said pointing to the man on the bed.

"Nah you're ok, don't want to spoil it. Look can you give me something or what"

"Yeah I will get you something you bothered what"

"Nope as long as it helps me escape for a while"

"Yeah ok give me an hour or so"

"What you don't have it now?"

"You think I'm fucking stupid them CO fuckers search me all the time" He said walking over to the man again and undoing his zip as he stood in front of him "Give me an hour I will sort it out need to wait for the change of shifts. I will sort you then. Now fuck off whilst I relax"

Elliot turned to walk out out.

"And Keller don't think it comes for free you will owe me for this"

"Yeah whateva" he said as he walked out wishing he could help the kid in there.

Elliot went back to playing cards until he waited for a signal from Schillinger. He tried hard to concentrate but his eyes kept wandering back to Olivia who was walking around the main hall stopping and talking to prisoners every now and then. God she was beautiful he thought to himself unable to take his eyes off her.

"Yo Keller take your go man, fuck I will be paroled the time you take your go"

"Up yours" Elliot said throwing a card down on the table.

"If you ask me" said O Reilly "I think Keller here has the hots for the new guard" he said laughing. "Thought it was young boys that you got it up for you, Not hot sexy Cos"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up, before I send you to the morgue to visit Beecher" He growled at him standing up. He was just about to say something else when he seen Howell a female CO walking into Schillinger cell. He got up from the table and followed her in.

"Fucking hell Keller how desperate are you? "Asked Schillinger. Howell turned and looked at Elliot smiling at him.

"Well Well Schillinger you finally got him on side did you; I did wonder when I heard him and Beecher had a lovers tip and Beecher ended up dead"

Elliot just looked between the two of them "Fuck you you got it or not?" he asked again. Howell glared at him reaching for her stick.

"What did you say you little fag?"

Schillinger stood to the side and laughed "knock it off you two, Howell hand it over" it ordered her.

Howell reached into her pocket and pulled a small bag out her pocket and handed it to Schillinger.

"Here you go, Keller don't use it all at once" he said laughing dropping it into Elliot's hand. Elliot took it and walked out the cell dropping it into his pocket trying his best not to handle it too much. He walked round the room till he went passed Olivia.

"Follow me "he whispered walking past her. Olivia turned pretended to look around then followed Elliot into the Laundry room.

"Do you have a bad or tissue on you" he asked looking round to make sure they were alone

"Yeah" said liv taking a hanky out her pocket. He put the bag of drugs and recorder into it..

"Get those to forensics it should have the prints of Schillinger and Howell on the bag. The recording will be the conversation we just had of me getting the drugs from Howell, she's the one bringing drugs in for him"

"Good work El" she said putting the hanky in her pocket" I will get them checked straight away, and get the recorder back to you, I best go" she said walking away.

Elliot leaned back against the machine and took a deep breath. God it was hard to be around her.

Olivia got the recording and drugs straight to Cragen. "I will get the drugs straight off he said as he downloaded the recording to the computer, I will get this back to Elliot as soon as I can. Liv why don't you get yourself home nothing else is going to happen tonight its lights out in 5 minutes you need to get some rest" he told her looking up at her tired face.

"Yeah I think I will, are you coming back with Me.?"

"I will meet you there when I get these sorted. Munch and Fin are both at yours. The FBI have taken over Beecher until this is sorted"

"See you soon then" she said heading out the door.

As soon as she walked into the apartment Munch came up and give her hug "Hey Liv Cragen called and said you were on your way, I've filled the bath for you and Fin has gone for Chinese" he said smiling at her.

"Thanks John" she said forcing a smile out.

"Hey it isn't that bad Elliot can look after himself, he's done it for all these months and hopefully in three days it will be all over and he can come home"

The tears started to fall down her cheeks and Munch pulled her into a hug "What's really wrong Liv?"

"I don't know what I will do if anything happens to him, what if his cover gets blown in the next few days, I can't lose him again"

"You never lost him last time he just had to go away for a while" He told her as he felt her body tremble against him.

"I love him so much" she sobbed into the older man as he held her tight.

"I know you do, hell we all know you do" he said chuckling " that's why we won't let anything happen to him"

Olivia sniffed and looked up at him "what do you mean you all know I do?"

"Hell Liv we have had a pool going for the last 5 years on when the two of you would hook it was only a matter of time" he said laughing. Olivia smiled back at him.

"You bastards…I'm going in the bath get the beer open for when I get out she said walking into the bathroom. She needed a good night's rest the next few days were going to be tough.

**I'm thinking some time alone for Liv and El is needed before they take everyone down, will have to see what I come up with you. Hope your all enjoying it. Will try and get the next chapter out tonight if possible.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time for a couple of Chapter of just Elliot and Olivia I think enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think it really spurs me on hearing nice things. Thank You.**

Chapter 14

Thursday started quietly Olivia wasn't due into the prison till later that day so she spent the morning helping get info on Murphy and Howell. The FBI had men tailing them and taps had been put on on all the phones, as well as GPS on their cars where ever they went the FBI knew.

The morning had been uneventful for Elliot as well he spent most the morning in his cell only going out for a shower and food. He sat with Schillinger at Lunch time. Schillinger let him know it was all set for tomorrow night. Elliot went back to his cell and waited for murphy to come into Em City he only had till the change over for the night guards for him to get himself thrown in solitary by him. He had been hoping to catch a glimpse of Olivia but he guessed she must be working the night instead. He walked out his cell and seen Murphy walking around the hall, no time like the present he thought. Deep down he was looking forward to hitting Murphy after what he had done to him when he first arrived. He walked toward Murphy and banged into him.

"Look where you're walking Keller!"

"Fuck you, you Prick" Elliot growled smirking at him

"What did you say you little fag"  
"I said ….." Elliot said turning and standing toe to toe with him "Fuck you, you Prick, I'm sure you would like it"

Elliot didn't even see Murphy's stick as it jabbed him in the stomach. He bent over trying to control his breathing before he looked up grinning at Murphy "I'm gonna enjoy this" he smiled as he brought his fist up catching Murphy under the chin. Stunned Murphy staggered backwards, Elliot jabbed out again catching him on the side of his face as his other hand pounded into his stomach, Murphy fell to the ground. A cheer had gone up from the other inmates cheering on Elliot as he lay into Murphy. Two other COs came running over grabbing hold of Elliot pulling him off Murphy, Elliot fought against them kicking out at Murphy.

"Get this prick down to solitary!" he screamed at them as they dragged Elliot away kicking and screaming abuse at Murphy. They dragged him down the corridors to solitary confinement. Some other Cos joined them as they held Elliot down on the floor while they stripped his clothes of him, Elliot fought back putting up a good fight until they threw him in the cell onto the floor, and slammed the door shut behind them. Elliot crawled over the floor and sat against the wall pulling his knees up to chest. It's only for one night he kept saying to himself over and over as the light in the cell went out.

Olivia walked into Em City and went to the control platform to take over from Murphy. He turned to look at her and Olivia noticed the bruising and cuts straight away.

"What the hell happened to you" she asked as though concerned.

"That Fag Keller flipped again, that prick has a serious problem, he's down in solitary for the night. I'm going to make his life hell when he gets out"

"Well on the Brightside at least you're off now for a few days give you time to heal"

"To right it's gonna be a good weekend," he said walking away "Enjoy your night"

I will thought Olivia but not as much as am going to enjoy the weekend when your ass gets locked up you bastard.

"Hey Benson" Olivia turned round and seen Carl stood there "You need to go see the Warden he has another job for you for the night I get the pleasure of watching this lot" he said smiling.

"Ok Carl I will see you later then" he said leaving to head up to the Wardens office.

She knocked on the door to his office and heard someone call come in. She entered the office and seen Cragen stood in the office drinking a coffee.

"Hey Liv" the Warden has just gone to check something out. Elliot's in Solitary"

"Yeah I know Murphy told me, he's in a right mess Elliot really went to town on him" she smiled imagining how much El must of enjoyed it. "You know Capt. I've seen solitary it's awful in there I hope Elliot will be ok"

"I'm sure he will be fine Liv it's only for 30 hours or so then he is out of there"

"I guess" she said still not happy at the thought of him alone and cold.

The door to the office opened and the Warden walked in "Benson" he said smiling "I've brought someone to see you" he said moving away from the door.

Elliot walked in behind him smiling "Hey Liv" he said smiling, the Warden closed the door behind him.

"El "she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, she felt his arms go round her waist. She pulled away when she remembered Cragen was stood in the same office.

"I didn't think it was fair to leave Stabler in solitary for the night, I've removed him and told the CO on duty there tonight he is being interviewed about another body connected to his case and he would be returned when he was finished answering questions. Just make sure you take him back before the changeover in the morning"

Olivia smiled at the Warden "I will and thank you"

"Yeah thanks Warden" said Elliot

"Yeah well your Capt. Thought you could use a break before tomorrow night"

Elliot looked at Cragen and smiled

"Well Cragen you ready for that drink?" asked the Warden "Just make sure you lock the door when we leave so nobody can walk in and see him, oh and there are drinks and food in the little fridge, and blankets in the cabinet"

"See you in the morning Olivia and Elliot good luck tomorrow night I will see you Saturday morning when all this is over"

Olivia followed them to the door and locked it behind them then turned and rest against it.

"So Stabler what do you fancy doin to pass the time" she asked smiling.

"Oh I can think of a few things I would like to do" he smiled back at her. She walked towards him and put her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"and what might that be" she mumbled as her lips went to his neck placing soft gentles kiss on him.

"Well the first thing I would love to do is….. have a nice cup of coffee instead of the shit they serve in here" he whispered back at her. Olivia pulled back and looked at him smiling.

"you shit Stabler" she laughed at him looking him in the eyes. "Ok I will make a coffee you go in the bathroom and clean up you kind of smell from being in the cell. Elliot laughed and headed for the small bathroom, as Olivia put the kettle on. He pulled his T-shirt over his head and winced slightly. The stick Murphy punched into him had left a large bruise just under his ribs. He ran the tap and filled the basin with water. Olivia came in and stood behind him just looking. Elliot looked up into the mirror to look at her. She had a look in eyes he had never seen before. She started to undo the buttons on her shirt and let it drop to the floor not saying a word to him. She reached up behind her back and undone the clasp on her bra and slowly pulled it off her shoulders and threw it down on top of her shirt. She walked up behind Elliot and pressed herself against him wrapping her arms around his waist. Elliot felt her breasts press against his back and let out a deep breath. Without saying anything She reached past him and picked up the cloth in the basin, pulled back and started to wash his back, placing small kisses over it as she washed him. She pulled him round to face her and wiped the cloth over his chest and down his abs. He winced and she wiped over the bruise.

"Sorry" she whispered hating that she hurt him and bent her head down to gently kiss the bruise. She ran small kisses all the way back up to his lips, he pulled her head towards him and kissed her hard, his tongue sliding in tangling with hers , she moaned into his mouth as his hands move up and down her back his fingers sliding down her side slightly brushing the sides of her breasts. She felt his growing erection push against her stomach through his sweatpants as he held her tight toward him kissing her hungrily, they finally parted both needing air and stared into each other's eyes both seeing love and lust.

"El"she said her voice all husky, "I think the kettle has boiled "She smirked pulling away from him and walking out the bathroom. Elliot laughed looking down at the bulge in his sweatpants, Jesus what the hell was she trying to do him he thought, five months in a prison cell and she is teasing him, he laughed to himself as he followed her back into the office. God he loved this woman.

**Don't worry Im working on the next Chapter straight away if not up tonight it will be there tomorrow hope you all like.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the little Delay I know I said I would  
try and get it out last night but I was busy.  
But here it is now Enjoy.**

Chapter 15

Elliot walked over to the cabinet and took out a blanket and threw it down on the couch. He sat down and watched Liv as she made his coffee. She hadn't put her shirt back on and was bare down to the waist. He couldn't believe she was walking around like that. Elliot watched her amazed by how how sexy she was, her body was perfectly toned he watched as her breasts moved slightly as she stirred the cups of coffee, he felt his erection getting harder his heart beat rising.

"You enjoying the view Stabler"

"Erm Yeah" was all he was able to say unable to look away from her. "It's perfect".

She walked over to him and handed him the cup smiling at him "I think I might start making cups of coffee back at the unit like this if this is the reaction I get" she said winking at him and sitting down on the opposite side of the couch facing him, bringing her knees up to her chest and balanced her cup.

"You do that and Fin will never stop drooling and Munch might well have a heart attack "he said sipping his coffee.

"Why did we wait so long to admit our feelings?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he sighed "I used to look at you across the desk and just want to take you there and then. I would get jealous when you had dates and go home in a foul mood. I even called out your name in my sleep a few times, when Kathy woke me and started getting angry I would lie and say it was a dream about work, but I think she knew. When Kathy and I finally broke up I would drive past your apartment and sit outside trying to build up the courage to knock on your door and just admit my feelings. It killed me when you went to Oregon, I tried to replace you with Dani but I couldn't get you out of my head. When you came back I was so angry you had left me I let my stubbornness get in the way and I pushed you away. Then I made the mistake of having a one night stand with my ex wife. Dont get me wrong I love Eli and wouldn't change that part, but getting her pregnant meant I had to go back to her. We only had sex a few more times and each time I would think of you Liv"

Liv just said drinking her coffee listening to him pour his heart out to her not wanting to interrupt him. Elliot didn't do this he didn't talk about feelings.

"So" he said putting his cup down "When did you realise you had feelings for me?"

"I've always felt something from the day we met. But ignored them due to the fact you were married with kids. Whenever you and Kathy would argue I wanted to just grab hold of you, but I would see how unhappy you were and help you sort it instead, and each time I did I would go home and cry. I thought that when you and Kathy split up the first time I would get my chance to finally admit my feelings to you, but I got sent to Oregon and when I got back I seen how close you and Dani were"

"Liv, Dani meant nothing"

"Yes she did El I seen the two of you together and it hurt. All those years of waiting for you and she came along and in three months she had you" tears started falling down her face.

"Liv ….I" he started to get up to move towards her but she put a hand up to stop him. He sat back down. God he was an idiot how he could have hurt her so much.

"It's okay El, I don't blame you, and I had left you without a word for months. You didn't know how I felt it's not like I ever let my feelings show I always kept them hidden from you" she looked at and smiled "God were a right pair" she laughed wiping the tears away.

"Yeah we are" he laughed back at her "12 years of foreplay is a hell of a long time"

"You're telling me"

Elliot looked down breaking eye contact with her "I love you Liv; I need you to know that and believe every word of it. I never want to lose you. I've been an idiot in the past but you always knew that, Couldn't bare it if I lost you"

"You're not going to lose me El; I need you it's always been you. Now why don't you get over here and show me how much you love me"

Elliot looked up at her and grinned as she lay her legs down flat. She ran a finger down between her breasts and ran her tongue over her lips. Elliot moved forward and spread her legs and crawled into the gap and leaned over the top of her "Your so fucking hot Benson" he said leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips " So hot" he said as his lips brushed against hers. His tongue ran gently across her lips before darting into her mouth. She ran her fingers lightly down his chest and stomach stopping at the top of his sweat pants. She put her arms around him and gently ran her finger nails up his back. He moved his mouth away from hers and kissed her softly over her chin and down her placing small kissed all the way down to breasts. He kissed her already hard nipple and took it into his mouth sucking it gently flicking his tongue over it, before moving across to the other one. Liv closed her eyes and moaned at his touch he was being so gentle. His mouth left her breasts as he continued to kiss her moving down over her flat toned stomach until he reached her belt. He knelt up on his knees and looked down at her. He slowly undone her belt buckle, button and zip without breaking eye contact with her. She lifted herself slightly so he could pull her trousers and underwear down. He moved further back until he pulled them off completely leaving her totally naked. He looked down at her taking in every inch of her and let out a small moan "So fucking hot" he said again. He lay down between he legs and started to kiss up her inner thigh making her moan until he got to her perfectly shaved wet pussy, he could see she was already wet for him as kissed around her already swollen lips taking in her sweet scent, he ran his tongue up the length of her slit tasting her and groaning. She opened her legs wider lifting one over the back of the couch to give him better access. He licked her clit and felt her shudder as he took it into his mouth and gently began suck and flick his tongue over, He stopped and trailed his tongue back down before delving into her wet opening pushing his tongue in as far as he could. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and went back to sucking and playing with her swollen nub while his fingers picked up pace and slipped in and out of her. He felt her juices running over his fingers as she bucked against his fingers trying to get him deeper and deeper "Oh God El harder "she moaned. He added a third finger as he pumped them into her as hard and quick as he could, he could feel her walls beginning to tighten around his fingers and knew she was close. "Come on Baby" He whispered to her. "Ooooh Fuck El " she screamed as her muscles clamped against his fingers and her body began to shake and tremble.

EL quickly pulled down his sweat pants and slid up her body his hard cock pressing against her wet opening. He looked her in the eyes whilst running his fingers over her mouth letting her taste her own juices. "Fuck me El" she begged him "I need you inside me". Never losing eye contact he moved on top of her the tip of his throbbing cock touching her opening, he thought he was gonna come just from looking at her. He pushed into her gently at first not wanting to hurt her. He moaned as he entered her hot tight hole and kissed her lips running his tongue around her mouth. He slowly began to push into her before he pulled nearly all the way out before ramming himself all the way in, he heard her gasp "I'm sorry did I hurt you Baby" he asked not moving.

"El quit being gentle and fuck me, I've waited 13 years for this, I need you now "she begged. That was all he needed to hear he started to pump in and out of her. He raised up slightly to enable him to push harder and fast "Fuck Liv you feel so good" he panted as he rammed into her hard and she pushed back against him and tightened her muscles around him. She knew he was close to coming "El Cum inside me don't you dare pull out " she said to him. That's all he needed to hear as he exploded into her spurting his hot seed inside as he felt her clamp him hard.

"Jesus Liv" he panted sweat running down his face" that was amazing"

"You don't have to tell me" she panted back. As he leant forward and kissed her hard staying inside her. He pulled his head back and looked her in the eyes, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I have wanted you to do that to me for so long" she smiled. "And it was well worth waiting for" They lay like that for a while not moving looking at each other and smiling.

Elliot felt Livs muscles start to squeeze together causing his shaft to begin to harden again. " I want you again" she said in a Husky voice "And from what I can feel you want me as well, Sit back" she ordered him.

He moved back his cock solid as he pulled out of her and sat back facing her. She moved forward straddling his legs, her soaking wet opening hovering above pulsing cock. She gently slid down on him impaling herself. Slowly she began to slide up and down his shaft. Elliot grabbed one of her breasts and sucked her nipple hard as she rode him and he pushed up to meet her, she began to circle her hips slightly as he pushed into her. "You feel so good Stabler" she said looking into his lust filled eyes. She could feel her orgasm building as his cock pushed deep inside, closing her eyes. Riding him faster and harder.

"Don't close your eyes Liv I want you to look at me when you come"

She opened her eyes and locked onto his as she felt it build. He knew she was close and wanted to watch her as she came he felt her body begin to tremble and convulse as the orgasm took hold. She looked him in the eyes as she came screaming out his name as he came as well, he kissed her hard then she let her head fall onto his shoulder, holding each other tight as they both controlled their breathing. As he held her he heard her gasp slightly and sniffle.

"Hey baby what's wrong" he asked worried.

She lifted her head and looked at his worried face "I have never felt so loved" she said through the sobs "that's the first time I've ever felt love and not just lust whilst having sex El. It was perfect"

He held her tight until the tears stopped.

"We best try and get some sleep" he whispered to her.

"Mmmmm"she said sleepily.

They lay down Liv lying half on Elliot her head resting on his chest as me put his arms around her and pulled the blanket over them.

"I'm never letting you go again Liv" he said kissing the top of her head "I love you so much"

"I love you to El" She said as sleep took over her.

**Hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Its hard work writing stuff like that think I need a drink and a cold shower, and maybe an episode of Oz and Svu to try and calm myself down LOL.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elliot felt Olivia move against him and moan in her sleep, he looked over at the clock 0530 hrs. he would need to get back down to solitary no later than 0700hrs. He hadn't slept much since they had made love maybe 10 minutes here and there. He had held her close to him never leaving loose of her as she slept. He moved his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. He ran his fingers up and down her back, and felt her squirm in her sleep and smiled to himself. If you had asked him a week ago what he would have been doing at this time, lying naked in the Wardens office with his Partner would have been the last thing he would of he said. He still couldn't believe what had happened over the last week most of it felt like a dream. His thoughts were interrupted by as Olivia's head tilted up and she looked at him her eyes still sleepy.

"Hey"

"Hey" he said thinking how sexy she looked after just waking.

"What time is it?"

"Just after half five we have about an hr. before I need to be back"

"Mmmmmmm" she answered as she placed gentle kisses on his chest and moved her hand under the blanket down his stomach and gently ran her finger nails down the length of his already hardening shaft, causing Elliot to suck a breath in "Just enough time then" she said as she slipped on top of him and kissed him hard. He cupped her face and kissed her back his tongue slipping eagerly into mouth, as she moved her hips towards his swelling throbbing cock. She moved her hand between their bodies and gently guided him sitting up slightly as he penetrated her making her moan. She slowly started to move her hips as she moved taking him deeper and deeper. Elliot moved his hands to her and pulled her down on to him as he pushed up inside. Liv sat up fully on him and moved her hands over her breast playing with her nipples never breaking eye contact with him. Elliot had to control himself to stop him coming right there as he watched her. She ran one hand down her body and started to rub her clit as she rode him hard. Elliot could feel the pressure building in him and knew he couldn't hold much longer. He watched Liv as she rubbed faster and harder as he pounded into her and felt her starting to get tighter around him as the orgasm started to take hold. She pushed her hips forward arching her back as she came "OH GOD BABY" she whimpered as her body shook, that was all it took for Elliot to explode inside her filling her with his hot cum pumping hard into her. Olivia collapsed onto his chest breathing hard.

"I could get used to that every morning" he whispered into her hair.

"Every morning, night and whenever else we can fir it in once we get out here" she replied looking up at him.

"Sounds good to me" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms tight around her. "I'm going to have to go Liv"

"Yeah I know" she said sadly. "El promise me one thing, don't do anything stupid tonight, just go along with it all get the evidence we need. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you"

"I promise you Liv, I want his done so I can come home, and start living my life with you. I won't do anything that could stop that I swear"

He felt her nod on his chest.

"Now, we need to move and you need to escort me back down"

As much as she didn't want to she pushed up off him and he sat up besides her, taking her hand in his.

"Hey don't do this, where's my Badass Benson?"

She laughed looking up into his clear blue eyes "She is still here and god help anyone who tries to hurt you again" she said nudging against him and smiling.

They both got up and got dressed.

"Ready?" he asked her

"Yeah let's go" she said reluctantly "Before I change my mind and drag you out of here and back home"

They left the office and walked back down to solitary in silence, the prison was so quiet at this time of the morning. As they walked past the CO on duty she nodded at him and he went to stand up from his desk. "It's okay I will put him back in cell" she informed him and they kept walking. Liv opened the cell door and Elliot walked in turning to face her.

"Thanks for walking me home" he said laughing.

"You're welcome" she laughed "Now strip" she told him. He laughed as he took his clothes off and stood in the cell naked. Liv walked forward and took his clothes from and leaned in for a kiss. "Remember stay safe for me Stabler" she said walking away and closing the door. She opened the small hatch on the outside and looked in Elliot walked towards her and looked through he hatch at her.

"You to Benson, see you later" he said winking as she closed the hatch.

**Just a short chapter Im working on the next one tonight. Its time for them to put the plan into action and take Schillinger down once and for all. I may get it out today, but I wont promise anything just incase. Please review nothing better than reading what people think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here it is as promised the next chapter. It's a bit long I was going to make it two  
chapters but why when they would both get uploaded tonight anyway. hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Elliot sat on the floor in his cell, thoughts of last night going through his mind helping to pass the time. Despite what was going on he couldn't help but smile to himself. He couldn't believe after all these years he was finally with Liv. All those sleepless nights thinking about her, scared to tell her his feelings in case she didn't feel the same. God he was an idiot.

Olivia had spent the day with Cragen and the Warden going over the plan for tonight, whilst Fin and Munch tailed Murphy, with another 2 FBI agents. They had followedhim to an old building about 50 km away from the prison the night before and stayed there about an hr.; they figured this is where the kids could be getting held as there were no windows and only one way in. A task force would be on standby tonight and if he went back there for the kid then they would hit the place as soon as he left. Howell was tailed to the same place earlier this morning which made them even more suspicious of the place A surveillance team was assigned to the building.

Hidden cameras had been placed in the basement to hopefully catch everything that happened. It was decided that no arrests would be made in the prison tonight unless things went wrong they wanted to make sure they had all the info they needed so Schillinger couldn't worm his way out of anything. Olivia and Cragen plus some FBI agents would be in the prison just in case anything went wrong.

The day went by slowly Olivia was sat in the Wardens office on the same couch she and Elliot had made love on last night, her mind went back to how he felt inside how gentle he was and how good he made her feel. She had never felt like that with any other man before. She started to smile to herself, why the hell had it taken them so long.

"You okay Olivia" asked Cragen sitting next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said looking at the older man "Never been better"

"That's good" he said tapping her knee standing up. He wasn't stupid he knew something had happened last night between them, what exactly he didn't want to even think about. But if it made her and Elliot happy then he didn't really care, they had been through so much the last year they deserved some happiness. They would sort any problems that arose from this later.

About 8pm Cragens phone rang he put it on speaker so everyone in the room could hear.

"Hey Capt., Murphy is heading in the same direction as that building yesterday so I would bet my life he is heading there to pick up the kid" Munch informed him.

"Okay john as soon as he leaves with the kid and he's out of sight move in, I will inform the senior agent what's happening. Let me know as soon as he leaves"

"Got it Capt."

"Now we just wait" sighed Liv. She wished she could be with Elliot. It was hard knowing he was alone in that cell waiting for something to happen; she missed his touch and smell. She sighed resting her head in her hands. Cragen looked over to her. She looked tired he knew she hadn't slept much before last night; she was too worried about Elliot. Ever since Cragen had found out about Elliots ordeal in here it made him realise how much he cared for his squad. He always treated Olivia and Elliot a little bit different than everyone else. Hell over the years he should have taken Elliot's badge or suspended him on numerous occasions but hadn't.

"You okay Liv?"

"Yeah just hate waiting around waiting" she said forcing a smile.

Just under 2 hours later the phone rang again.

"He has put a boy in the backseat and is leaving now" said munch through the speaker.

"Give it 5 mins and move in, Report back to me as soon as you can armed response are there to back you, Good luck and be careful." Cragen told Munch. The phone line went dead. Olivia stood up and started pacing the room. It would take murphy at least and hr. to get back here as he wouldn't want to cause a scene by speeding and risk getting pulled over.

Elliot paced in the cell he had lost track of time but knew it must be getting late; Murphy should be here anytime soon.

Murphy drove carefully towards the prison with the kid in the back of the car lying on the floor between the seats tied and gagged. He always got nervous taking the kids in but the money and the free drugs were too good to turn down. Plus Schillinger would have him and his family killed it he left. For three years he had been bringing kids in for him. The Warden and the other COs were dumb fuckers not even realising what was going on. As he got closer to the prison he looked over the back of the seat.

"Don't move or make a noise from now on you hear me you little shit, you do and your dead" he threatened the young boy in the back. It was always more risky bringing boys in especially teenagers a couple had tried to take him on but the stun gun and knife he carried always managed to calm them down. He pulled up to the prison gates.

"Hey Micky"he said, passing him a brown paper bag with money in. Micky smiled looking in the bag "another special delivery "he said winking. He drove round the prison wall till he reached the old part of the prison and parked the car in the dark shadows and got out. He opened the back door and pulled the shaking boy out of the car. "Come on pretty boy you have a date" he whispered to him. He dragged him down some steps and pushed open an old metal door. There were no lights inside but he had done this route enough times. He walked along the corridor dragging the boy behind him and went down another flight of stairs and opened a door into the basement. He took him to the far end of the room and handcuffed him to a railing there. "Don't move or make a sound" he growled at the boy who cowered away.

Up in the Wardens office everyone had watched him drive in the gates. Five minutes later they picked him up via the cameras in the basement. They watched him handcuff the boy then walk away.

"He must be going to get El" Liv said out loud not taking her eyes of the monitor.

Just then the phone rang,

"Cragen" the Capt. answered and put the call through the speakers.

"We got the kids Capt." said Fin. "There were seven altogether one of them only a baby and loads off DVDs with kiddy porn, plus more drugs than in a drug store. We've arrested five men up to now two others didn't make it didn't make it. One FBI agent has been shot but he is ok everything went nice and smooth they didn't suspect a thing."

"Good job Fin make sure CSU bag everything"

"Will do Capt. there is one more thing….When we got the kids out we showed them a photo of Schillinger and asked if they had seen him before. All of the kids bar one said no a 14 year old girl said she knew who he was….."

"Fin" the Cragen said as the officer went quiet.

"I'm here Capt.….She said he was the father of the baby boy she was holding, Capt. the baby is at the most one yr. old. If she is telling the truth and Schillinger is the father it means he had sex with her when he was in prison"

"Get her and the baby straight to the hospital we need a DNA test done and ran against Schillingers, we need the results ASAP Fin"

"Sure Capt. speak soon"

Elliot heard footsteps outside the cell and stood up as the key turned in the lock and the door opened. Murphy stood on the other side of the door and looked Elliot up and down.

"You like what you see Murphy" he asked grabbing hold of his cock."Do you want some?"

"Fuck you Keller already been there remember your nice little welcome to Oz"

Elliot felt the rage building up inside, as his mind flashed back to that night, he thought of Olivia to calm himself down.

"Here" Murphy said throwing him some trousers and boots "hurry up and put them on"

Elliot got ready quickly and followed Murphy. As the went past the guard on the desk murphy stopped "Will be an hour max you will get paid when I bring him back. Let's go Keller you have a date waiting"

They walked back down the corridors and stairs to the basement.

"Here" said Murphy throwing Elliot a key for the handcuffs. "He's in there. Don't know why but Schillinger says I have to leave you alone with him for you to have your fun; obviously you done something to please either that or he has the hots for you. I will be back in an half an hour to collect you and take you back."

"Where the fuck are you going to go?" Elliot asked "What if someone comes down you daft fuck shouldn't you be standing watch"

"They won't nobody ever comes down here. I'm going to see Schillinger I will send him your love" he pushed Elliot into the room and slammed the door shut locking it from the outside. Elliot looked to the far end of the room where the boy was.

"Jesus" he said to himself. He walked towards the boy who tried to cower away from him; he was still gagged and shaking.

"Hey it's okay" he tried to reassure him"Im going to undo the handcuffs okay and take the tape off your mouth, I'm not going to hurt you alright" Elliot said softly moving towards him showing him the key. "Just stay nice and calm" he reached towards his wrists with the key and unlocked the cuffs taking them off him. The boy let his hands drop to sides as Elliot carefully pulled off the tape.

"There you go is that better" the boy nodded not looking at him understandably petrified of Elliot thinking he was going to be raped. "Listen my names Elliot and I promise you I'm not going to hurt or touch you okay, we are just going to sit and talk for a while" the boy nodded moving further back towards the wall.

Elliot sat on box opposite the boy and looked at him his arms were covered in bruises and he still hadn't stopped shaking he could see needle marks In his arms from taking drugs. he looked only a few years younger than Dickie.

"What's your name?"

The boy looked up at him "D…Dylan" he mumbled

"Hey Dylan, how old are?"

"I'm 14, are…are you going to have sex with me?"

"God no Dylan I'm not" said Elliot his eyes starting to fill with tears from being asked that by such a young boy "We are just going to talk until that man comes back okay. I promise you I won't touch you, and if you don't want to talk we will just sit, is that okay" Dylan nodded. "where abouts are you from?"

"LA, they grabbed me off the street and brought me here, wherever we are" he said looking at Elliot "How come you don't want sex with me do you not like me, I don't want them to beat me for not pleasing you"

"Jesus Christ" said Elliot under his breath he couldn't believe what he was hearing, what the hell were they doing to these kids. "No Dylan, I want to help you okay. I want to help you get away from that place they are keeping you, but you need to help me a bit to do that, do you think you can do that"

Dylan nodded "I guess, why you want to help me?"

"I'm a policeman Dylan, and I'm undercover I here to try and stop what is happening to you kids. When the man comes back I need you to pretend I've hurt you and you're scared of me and to go with him back to the car. My friends will help you from there." Elliot knew it was risky to to tell him the truth but the kid was so scared .

"So you're not really bad?"

"No Buddy I'm one of the good guys, and I promise you no one will ever hurt you again"

Dylan looked at Elliot and smiled "Thank you" he said tears running down his face. Elliot slowly got up and walked over to him sitting down on the floor next to him.

"You know I have a son not much older than you, I haven't seen him for a while"

Dylan looked at Elliot "I haven't seen my family for over a year" he sobbed "I want to go home, I want my Mom and Dad" Elliot put his arm around the boy and pulled him in close as he cried.

"You're gonna be okay" he comforted him as the boy clung to him. Elliot let the tears fall from his eyes.

Olivia watched Elliot and the boy from the office, tears streaming down her face as she listened and watched them. Cragen stood beside her and slipped his arm round her waist.

"Elliot will look after him Liv"

Olivia nodded as she watched the screen. Elliot and Dylan didn't move for about ten minutes when Elliot jumped up away from the floor and quickly undone his trousers.

"Remember to play along Buddy" he said to him. Dylan nodded as the door opened. Elliot pretended to put himself away and do up his zip.

"Fuck off Murphy that aint half an hr."

"Yeah well it's all you're getting. Schillinger has decided he wants a little fun with him as well so that's where he is going weather you're finished or not"

"Capt. we need to move in" said Liv not liking what was happening. Knowing there was no way Elliot would let Dylan go to Schillinger.

They watched on the screen as Murphy walked over to Dylan and dragged him off the floor by the hair" Come on ya little fucker round two coming up for you" he said dragging him along the floor.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" he cried out as he was dragged past Elliot, he grabbed hold of Elliot's arm "PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME" he shouted at Elliot.

Murphy laughed "Looks like you have a fan Keller "

"PLEASE ELLIOT YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD HURT ME AGAIN YOU PROMISED ME" he shouted. Elliot just stared at Murphy trying to think fast.

"What's he on about, who the fuck is Elliot"

"Please help me" he begged looking at Elliot his face wet with tears. The anger building up inside him as he looked at Dylans scared face begging him to help.

"SHIT" shouted Liv as she watched what was happening "We have to move in Capt."

"You lot Get down there now" he shouted to the agents in the office with him, they all turned and ran out the door following the warden. Olivia went to move after them. Cragen grabbed her arm "Liv No you're staying here, that's an order" he said not releasing her arm and turning back to the monitor. There was no way he was putting Liv in danger as well. Olivia glared at him and turned back to the screen.

Elliot Looked at Dylan begging him to help. Murphy had reached for his knife "I'll ask again who the FUCK IS ELLIOT" he screamed pointing the knife at him.

"I'm sorry Liv" Elliot said out loud remembering what he had said to Olivia that morning "but I can't keep my promise" he said as his fist shot out and hit Murphy in the face. He stumbled back letting go of Dylan's hair "DYLAN RUN" shouted Elliot as he turned and grabbed up on his feet Dylan pushing him out the door. This gave murphy time to regain his balance and he lashed out towards Elliot with the knife. Elliot swerved and the knife just missed him.

"Your fucking dead Keller" he shouted running at Elliot again grabbing hold of him. All Elliot felt was the stun gun as it shocked him in the back followed by the knife blade going into his side as he fell to the floor.

Cragen held Olivia as she screamed out as they both watched Elliot fall to the floor blood seeping from the knife wound.

**OOOPS sorry I had to leave it there I promise I wont take to long to do the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here you go didnt want to keep you waiting to long**

Chapter 18

Olivia pulled away from Cragen and ran out the room and down towards the basement. Her mind in a daze. She passed an agent on the stairs holding onto to Dylan trying to calm him down. As she ran into the basement the other two agents had Murphy pinned to the floor reading him his rights as he screamed and shouted. But she didn't care about any of that. She carried on past to the room Elliot was in, she stopped at the door way. Elliot was lying on the floor in a pool of blood not moving, the Warden had a hand over his wound trying to stem the bleeding, whilst trying to radio the hospital wing for the Doctor. Olivia ran to him dropping to her knees.

"Move over" she gasped pushing his hand away and pushing her hand down instead "Go and find some help or something to stop the bleeding" she shouted. The Warden jumped up and ran out the room.

"El baby, open your eyes" she begged trying to hold back the fear inside her. "Come on baby don't do this to me now" She put her fingers to his neck and felt for his pulse it was weak but she could feel it..

She looked as Cragen dropped down beside them and looked at Elliot then Olivia. "Doctor is on the way" he said, not knowing what to do.

"Did you hear that El the doctor is coming, just hang on for a few more minutes, you can do that can't you Baby"

"Here Liv" said Cragen " Move your hand I might be able to apply a bit more pressure" she moved her hand and let Cragen press down.

She leant down beside Elliot's head and stoked a blood soaked hand through his hair and down his cheek.

"Open your eyes Baby" she whispered to him leaning her head forward and kissing him gently on the lips, resting her forward on his. "You promised me you would be there for me El for ever. Don't you go breaking another promise to me?"

Elliot's eyes opened slightly "Liv" he croaked.

"Hey" she said trying not to cry. As she heard his voice.

"Is Dylan safe?" he asked his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah he's save"

"I'm sorry" he said trying to smile.

"It's ok I forgive you this time" she half laughed half cried "I love you baby" she said placing another kiss on his lips

"Liv not in front of Dad" he said looking at Cragen.

Olivia turned around completely forgetting their Captain was with them. Cragen shook his head and smiled " Just less of the dad jokes please" Olivia smiled and turned back to Elliot stoking his cheek. The Doctor came into the room with another two nurses carrying a stretcher.

"Move aside please" He ordered to Cragen and Olivia and got to work to stop the bleeding. 30 minutes later Elliot was stable enough to be moved up to the hospital wing.

"He has lost some blood but not as much as it looks, I will get him a scan to check there is no internal damage and stitch him up. I will also keep a watch for signs of concussion as he has a small lump on the back of his head were he fell back" the Doc informed them "he has been lucky" he told Olivia and Cragen as they walked behind the stretcher.

"Liv you go with Elliot until he is settled I'm going to get and update on what has happened we need to decide the best route to take now regarding Schillinger" Olivia nodded as Cragen walked away.

Up in the Hospital Elliot was checked for internal bleeding then stitched up, and moved into a small room away from the prisoners. Olivia sat by his bed whilst he slept holding his hand tightly.

"How's he doing" asked a gentle voice behind her. Olivia turned and seen Sister Pete stood there.

"He is going to fine" she replied. "He just needs to get some rest"

"Your Captain wants you all in the Wardens office for a Briefing"

Olivia shook her head "I'm not leaving him"

"Olivia I will stay with him and I will phone as soon as he wakes up I promise you"

Olivia smiled at her "As soon as he wakes" she said kissing Elliot on the forehead and walking away.

"Ok guys settle down and I will update you on what we have" said Cragen stood in front of anyone in the office. "The Warden has put the prison on lock down for the time being, the story being told to the COs is a prisoner, Keller, was attacked last night in solitary and killed and until an investigation is carried out they will remain in lockdown. Murphy and two other Cos were arrested last night and taken into custody straight away; they are being interviewed as we speak. The young boy Dylan was taken to hospital and is being checked out, along with the other children taken from the house. Once checked over their families will be found hopefully and arrangements made for their return. CO Howell was also arrested this morning as she came into work her car was searched and drugs were found. All the men arrested at the abandoned building are being interviewed and all the evidence analysed. As for Schillinger were are still awaiting the DNA test from the baby boy and other evidence taking last night to be tested, I want to make sure we have everything we need before this bastard is taken down as well as the rest of his gang here in the prison, Until that time he is to be left alone" everyone in the room nodded.

"How is Elliot Capt." asked Fin

"He is doing well, he's asleep right now but he should be ok to leave the hospital wing later today" said Olivia smiling.

"Ok guys I suggest you all go and get some rest as soon as we have all the evidence we need I will call you back in"

The group in the office dispersed leaving only The Warden, Cragen, Olivia Munch and Fin. Olivia walked over to the couch and slumped down on it letting out a huge sigh.

"Go to your apartment liv and get some sleep" said Cragen

"I'm fine" she replied "I want to be there when Elliot wakes up"

Munch walked over and sat beside putting his arm around her and pulling her close " Your dead on your feet Liv" he said as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"No I'm fine" she yawned closing her eyes within minute she was asleep.

Munch heard Fin chuckle "What's so funny" he asked him.

"Is that what happens to all the girls, you sit next to them and they fall asleep" he said grinning.

Three hours later Olivia was gently woken up by Fin. "Hey Baby girl, lover boy is awake" he said grinning down at her.

Olivia sat up and looked round the office they were alone. She rubbed her eyes "what you on about?" she asked.

"I went through the tapes from last night writing up the report Liv it's all on tape"

"Oh Yeah "she said smiling.

"IIIIII Loooveeeee you Baby" Fin said laughing as Olivia punched him in the arm, "You do know that I lost 100 dollars to Munch"

"Sorry" she said standing up. "You coming down with me to see him"

"Nah I will let you go yourself"

Liv walked quickly down the prison corridors excited to see him, she opened the door and looked in he was sat up in the bed talking to Sister Pete.

"Hey you" he said looking at her as she walked in.

"Hey back "she said closing the door behind her "How you feeling" she asked walking over to him and bending down kissing him softly on the Lips.

"Mmmmm Better now" he murmured into her mouth.

"I think I will go "said Sister Pete standing up

"Yeah ok" Elliot said not breaking eye contact from Olivia "Thanks for everything Sister"

Sister Pete smiled as she closed the door.

"How you really feeling?" she asked kissing him again.

"Pretty good considering, the doc reckons it looked worse than it actually was it was a combination of the Taser gun and banging my head that knocked me out not the stabbing" he mumbled in between the kisses.

"That's good you had me so worried"

Elliot put his hand behind her head and pulled her in kissing her hard his tongue delving into her mouth as she moaned.

They didn't hear the knock on the door or the door opening s cragen walked in, he coughed loudly, twice, before the broke apart.

"Err, Shit hi Capt." said Olivia blushing at being caught by her boss.

"It's ok" he said trying to sound stern, but finding it hard not to laugh at her embarrassment. He would sort out all the problems their relationship might cause once they were back in New York.

"I've just spoke to the Doc he wants to keep you here over night Elliot to keep an eye on you, then if you're ok he will let you out tomorrow morning. You're going to have to be careful though as the word out there is your dead so you need to stay in here with the door locked."

"Ok Capt." Elliot said a little upset at being locked up in a room again.

"I'm sure Olivia will keep you company" he said winking as he walked out "I will update you both as soon as we get any results" he said as he shut the door. Olivia followed him and turned the lock.

"So" she said walking back to the bed "what do you fancy doing" she leaned in to kiss him passionately running her hands gently over his chest.

"Oh I can think of loads of things I want to do to you" he moaned "However I don't think I could do them without popping my stitches, unfortunately"

Olivia looked him in the eyes "As long as I'm here with you I done care what we do. Move over a bit "she said sitting on the bed and swinging her legs up. Elliot put his arm around her and pulled her in close wincing slightly as a small pain stabbed through his side. Liv pulled the blanket down and looked at the pad covering his wound. She gently peeled it back and ran her fingers over the stitches and leaned down and gently kissed it tears falling onto it.

"Hey liv stop crying" he said pulling her into his arms "I'm ok"

"I know but when I seen the knife go in and you drop to the floor I thought he had killed you"

He held her tight running his fingers through her hair. They lay in each other arms talking about the last few days until someone knocked on the door.

"Open up its Cragen"

Olivia got up opening the door.

"We had the results back" he said standing at the foot of the bed. "The baby is Schillingers so we have him for having sex with a minor. All the children have picked him out of a photo line-up as the man they got took to in the prison. They even gave a description of this place inside. The men he had working for him have rolled over on him for lighter sentences, that it was his money that brought the kids over in the container ship that died. The feds have paperwork connecting him. That along with his prints on the bag with the drugs" we have him and he won't be getting out, they are going to push for the death penalty."

Olivia smiled down at Elliot but noticed he didn't seem as happy as she thought he would. "El what's wrong"

"What about what he did to me?"

"I didn't know what you wanted to do about that" said Cragen "I was waiting for you to tell me"

"Add it to the Charges" he said "I want him to pay for what he done to me"

"Ok Elliot" said the captain knowing it was a big thing Elliot was doing to admit he had been raped he didnt know if he could do it if it happened to him. "Right get some rest" he said "as soon as the rest of the paper work comes through we will be arresting Schillinger"

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other knowing they would be going home very soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the great reviews I'm so happy as it's the first time wrote anything like this, please keep the reviews going.**

Chapter 19

They spent the night lying in each other's arms in the small hospital bed thankful that very soon they would be going home. It was then he had the hard task of the court case and telling his family where he had been and what had happened. He admitted he didn't know which bit he was more scared of. But knowing that Liv would be at his side at step of the way made it a lot easier.

Olivia got up about 6 am to open the door for the doctor to check on Elliot. After giving him a good check-up and checking his stiches he was happy enough to let him go. When he left the room a big grin spread across his face "Let's get out of here" he said heading towards a pile of clothes on a nearby chair the warden had brought him.

"You might want to hold on getting dressed into them" Said Cragens voice from the doorway. Olivia felt her stomach drop and a sickly feeling washing over her, they couldn't make him stay in here any longer, they just couldn't. "There one more job you need to do" he said handing Elliot a brand new dark blue suit, light blue shirt and tie and shoes.

"Sorry Cap I don't understand" Elliot replied walking towards him.

"We got the all clear and arrest warrant for Schillinger and I thought you might want to be the one to take the Bastard down"

Elliot smiled at him "Your damn right I do" he said taking the suit off him.

Cragen smiled "I figured as much. The inmates are on lock down still so let's get you up to the Wardens office while there is no one around. There are a few safety issues we need to go over before we head into Em City"

As they walked into the office Elliot noticed Fin and Munch and went up to shake their hands. The only other people there were two senior prison Officers and McManus who Liv hadn't seen since her first day there.

"Thanks for your help Detective Stabler" he said shaking Elliot's hand.

"Ok guys listen up" the Warden said " The inmates are at breakfast right now after being in lock down for 24 hrs. I thought it best to let then get over this part before we get them all hyped up and move in for Schillinger. I was going to bring Schillinger up to the office and let you arrest him here. However I want the other inmates to see no matter how big and clever they think they are we are always one step in front of them. Now… Officers will be on standby in Em city when you go in just in case there is any trouble. Now from what I know apart from the Aryan Brotherhood nobody else in Em City seems to like Schillinger, after the things I now know his gang does, and I'm sure a lot of the inmates will be happy to see him go, but we can't be sure. If there is any sign of trouble and you hear a whistle get back behind the officers, they will get you to safety. Any questions"

Everybody shook their heads "Ok Then we will go and take this Bastard in 15 minutes once breakfast is over and they are back on their wings"

"I best go and get changed" Elliot said to no one in particular, he couldn't wait to get the prison issued clothes off once and for all. As he stood in the small bathroom he looked in the mirror at the various small scars he had gotten since he went in there and smiled. It had been worth it to save Dylan and those other kids, and Beecher. The door opened and Liv came in with a bag and put it on the floor.

"You ok?" she asked him as she started to undress.

"Liv you got to be kidding me" Elliot laughed "you want me to… you know, now"

Olivia punched him in the arm "As much as I would like nothing better than to jump your bones Stabler just get changed. You're not the only one who wants out of prison clothes you know" she said taking her own clothes out the bag.

Once changed Olivia looked at Elliot smiling "That's better Detective Stabler" she said straighten his tie up. She always thought he looked damn sexy in a blue suit. "You ready for this" she asked as she kissed him softly.

"I've been ready for this for 5 months" he said kissing her back running his fingers through her hair. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "I Love you Liv"

"Put her down Stabler we got a job to do" shouted Fin.

They pulled apart and Olivia looked him in the eyes.

"El please be careful when we go in there" she begged him.

"Hey I've got nothing to worry about; I've got Badass Benson back next to me"

"Just promise me, and keep the promise this time"

"I promise you" he said kissing her again, as Fin banged again on the door.

"About time" fin smiled as they walked out and walked out to join everyone else.

"Okay let's go" said the Warden walking out the door.

"Wait!" said Cragen "There's one more thing" he said putting his hand in his pocket. "You will be needing these" he said handing Elliot his Shield and Badge back and a pair of cuffs. Elliot took them grinning and attached his badge to his belt and put the cuffs in his pocket.

"Cheers Cap" he said as they walked out the door.

Elliot and Olivia walked behind the warden down the corridors to Em City. As they stood behind the gates Elliot felt Livs hand in His "You ok" she asked.

"Never felt better" he replied looking at the gates.

"Remember" said the warden "Stay back until you know he is in the main hall"

Behind them a load of COs in riot gear came up the corridor and as the gates opened they went in first lining the main hall ready for any trouble followed by the Warden who went to the centre console and picked up the loud speaker.

"Schillinger get out your cell so I can see you"

Schillinger walked out his cell at the bottom of the hall. "And good fucking morning to you to Warden" he said laughing as other members of his gang moved around him. Em City had gone quiet as the inmates waited to see what was going on.

"Don't move Schillinger" he said as COs took up places behind Schillinger

"What the Fuck is going on? Asked Schillinger looking around and grinning.

"Ok Elliot" said Cragen" let's do this."

Elliot looked at Olivia, who nodded and walked beside him as they entered Em City followed by Cragen, Munch and Fin.

As they strode down the middle of Em City Elliot heard the in mates start to talk as he walked past.

"What the Fuck man its Keller"

"Fuck Me, Keller he's a cop"

"What the Hell I thought He was dead"

Elliot looked around at the shocked faces listening to what they were saying and couldn't help smiling as he walked towards Schillinger.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He shouted as Elliot walked right up to him and stopped a short distance away from him, giving him that cocky Stabler grin.

"Surprise you little fucking prick" Elliot growled at him.

Schillinger just stood staring "But your fucking dead"

Elliot laughed at him and walked forwards and stood toe to toe with. The complete wing fell into silence as they watched waiting to see what would happen next. Elliot smirked as he reached into his pocket and took out the cuffs.

"What the Fuck you smiling at you little fag" He growled into Elliot's face.

"Vernon Schillinger" he said loud enough for everyone to hear "you are under arrest for the sexual assault of under age children, child trafficking, for the death of nine children…"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KELLER "He screamed trying to punch Elliot. Elliot grabbed him and swung him round smashing him into the glass of one of the cells pinning him there while he dragged his arms round his back and cuffed him.

"I'm not finished" he said as he swung him back round to face him. The COs in riot gear moved in to pushed his gang back and to make a barrier as Liv and Fin grabbed Schillingers arms holding him steady.

"For the death of nine children" he said calmly continuing where he left off "child prostitution inside of a prison, selling drugs in a prison, for the attempted murder of Toby Beecher" Elliot stopped there to watch Schillingers face drop.

"BUT HES DEAD, KELLER I SEEN IT WITH MY OWN EYES, HE FUCKING DIED YOU KILLED HIM AFTER YOU FOUGHT"

Elliot didn't reply to his outburst "and…. for the Rape and assault of one Detective Elliot Stabler" he said moving in so his face was only inches away from Schillinger "who's the Bitch now, you little Fuck" he growled at him. Staring Schillinger straight in the eyes. He took hold of his arm from Fin and stood behind and looked round at the shocked faces of the other inmates. As they started walking he carried on saying "You have the right to remain silent, if  
you give up that right then…" Everything else he said was lost as a cheer went up around Em City from the other inmates as insults flew Schilingers way. The other COs grabbed Schillingers gang and cuffed them dragging them out behind Schillinger. Once outside the gates Elliot pushed him towards the FBI agents who had waited outside

"See you in Court" he shouted after him as he was dragged away. Hurling abuse at Elliot and anyone else near him. Elliot slumped against the wall shaking slightly and Olivia went over to him putting a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"you ok?" she asked as Fin, Munch and Cragen came over.

"I will be "he said smiling "Let's go home" he said looking at them "I need to see my kids"

**Only a few more Chapters left I reckon I hope your still enjoying it please leave a review as it really helps knowing if people like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a Quick chapter as I had some spare time. Each time I think I could be nearly finished I think of something else to write. Please if you think I should just end it now cause its getting to much then let me know, I know it cant go on forever lol, but I still have a few things to happen first.**

Chapter 20

After a quick debrief Cragen told Elliot and Olivia to get back to her apartment and that they would start on the paper work.

"Elliot where you going?" Olivia asked as they headed in the wrong direction as the left the office.

"There is someone I need to see first"

Elliot knocked on Sister Pete's door and waited for her to answer before entering. She looked up from the paperwork she was reading as he entered the room and smiled.

"My My Detective Stabler don't you scrub up well" she said standing up and walking round from behind the desk.

Elliot smiled as she came towards him.

"I just wanted to stop by and say thank you. I don't think I would have made it through the last five months if I didn't have you to talk to" he told her taking hold of her hands.

"Oh I'm sure you would have managed" she smiled at him. "You're a tough cookie"

Elliot laughed at her and stepped forward and pulled her into a hug "Thank you for everything" he whispered as tears formed in his eyes.

"You're very welcome, now go I'm sure you have somewhere better to be than here" she said breaking loose of his hug. "And something better to be doing…..take care Elliot and stay in touch" she said winking at him.

Elliot lent forward and kissed her on the cheek "Thanks sister" he said turning and walking out the room wiping the tears from his face.

Olivia took his hand "You ok". Elliot just nodded so Olivia left it at that knowing he would get emotional over a few things over the next few days, or weeks but she would be there for him whenever he needed her, and even when he thought he didn't.

As they walking down the corridor O Reilly came towards them on his way to see Sister Pete. Olivia noticed Elliot tense up worried that something might happen as he stopped in front of them.

"Nice suit" he grinned at them.

"Yeah…..what the fuck do you want O Reilly?"

Olivia couldn't help but grin at how easy Elliot got back into Chris Keller mode as he spoke to another inmate. O Reilly smiled and held out a hand to Elliot, but Elliot ignored it and just stood glaring at him.

"I just wanted to say thanks….. Detective…..sorry what's your name?" he laughed.

"Stabler"

"Detective Stabler, for getting rid of the biggest prick and gang in here at least for a short while anyway till someone else takes over…...". O Reilly's head dropped to the floor. "You know, it took a lot of balls to stand there in front of us all and arrest him for your own rape…I know when he done me I just pretended it never happened, just like a lot of men in here. We were all too embarrassed to tell anyone, and didn't want to look like a pussy… so I would just like to say thank you"

Elliot nodded and looked over at Olivia who was watching O Reilly.

"You don't need to thank me" Elliot told him as the younger man looked back at him. Elliot put his hand out and O Reilly took it shaking it.

"You were alright Keller, sorry Stabler when you weren't being a grumpy, Physco, Hard ass prick"

Elliot smiled at him "Thanks I think"

"I best go otherwise Sister Pete won't be happy" O Reilly said as he walked away then stopped "oh and Stabler at least I now know why you had a total hard on for the new CO "he laughed as he walked away.

Olivia grinned at Elliot "Let's go tough guy".

As Elliot stepped outside the prison gates he took a deep breath and sighed and looked at Olivia as she watched him smiling. As they got to Olivia Car He pulled her towards him into his arms and kissed her hard as he pushed her against the car his tongue delving into her mouth as he hands moved down her sides gently brushing over the sides of her breast.

"Liv"

"Mmmmm"

"Take me to yours ….. I need you now" he moaned in-between the kisses. He felt her chuckle against him.

"Come on then".

As soon as they entered the apartment clothes were being ripped off in frenzy and thrown on the floor. Elliot pulled Olivia's trousers and Panties down in one go as she stepped out of them kicking them to one side. As he pushed her up against the door. He moved his move to her neck sucking and biting as his hand went between her legs "Fuck Liv you're soaking already" he gasped as he slid his fingers into her opening and she moaned into his mouth. They didn't need any fore play there had been enough of that in the car as their hands had wandered as they drove back, and on the way into the apartment, Olivia was surprised someone hadn't called the cops on them the way they were all over each other, like two horny teenagers. Livs hands reached down and undone his belt buckle, button and zip and slipped her hand inside and grabbed hold of his already hard cock and released it form his shorts not bothering to pull his trousers down.

"Just fuck me El I need you inside me now" she begged.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he guided his throbbing cock into her hot wet tight opening, and rammed into her first time. "Fuck" she screamed as he started to push in and out of her as he fucked her hard against the door. Making love would come later what they both needed right now was hot hard sex. They both new this was going to be fast as they both felt the tension building up inside them.

"Come on Baby" Elliot groaned as he pounded into her hard and fast "God you feel so good, so tight" he panted. He knew he was being rough and hard but he couldn't stop himself he needed her so much.

He felt her finger nails dig into his back breaking his skin as he fucked her hard pounding her against the and felt her muscles grip him he knew she was close.

"Christ harder El, I'm so close" she begged as she sucked and bit his neck and shoulders, before screaming out as the orgasm exploded through her body convulsing against him as she held him tight and her muscles clamped hold of him as his hot cum spurted inside her, as body shook against her. He held her like that for a few moments before Olivia unwrapped her legs from his waist and dropped them to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's trembling body, holding him close as he rested his head into the crook of her neck, it was then she realised he was crying.

"El baby what's wrong" she asked moving her hands around the back of his neck stroking his as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled "I didn't hurt you did I. I just wanted you so badly, I couldn't wait" he apologised to her.

Olivia lifted his head up to look at her and smiled "El that was amazing" she told him " I know you would never hurt me and if anytime it did get too much I know you would stop if I asked you" he nodded and put his head back on her shoulder and held her as they rested against the door.

"Erm El Honey"

"yeah"

"Do you think we could move into the rest of the apartment now and away from the door" she felt him chuckle into her neck.

"Yeah ok…" he said pulling away and tucking himself back into his shorts and pulling his zip up. He watched her as she reached down and picked up his shirt and put it on, Damn she was so sexy. He thought as she walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out the fridge and threw it to Elliot.

"SHIT!" El" she shouted running towards him. "You're bleeding"

Elliot looked down at the bandage where his knife wound was and seen blood seeping through. He slowly peeled the bandage off inspecting it as Olivia ran over with a clean cloth and started to wipe the blood off.

"Guess I popped a stitch" he said smiling. But damn it was worth it" He grinned at her.


	21. Chapter 21

**A little bonus chapter that I wasn't going to write but I thought what the hell as I had an hr free. Im thinking I need to stop writing all these naughty chapters it isn't good for my health. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 21

After spending the afternoon making love in every part of the small apartment they finally settled down on the couch under a blanket facing each other, with a bowl of popcorn balanced between them.

"Not exactly the first meal I thought I would get when I got out" he chuckled taking drink of his beer.

"Sorry but I don't have any takeout menus and I didn't feel like getting dressed."

"Fair enough….Listen Liv" he said his tone turning serious. "Before we leave tomorrow there is one more thing I need to do…. And I don't want you to get upset about it." HE said leaning forward and putting the bowl of popcorn on the floor.

"You want to see Beecher"

Elliot nodded "I need to explain to him, I need to tell him that despite all the lies I told him I do …I …"

"You love him" Olivia said tears forming in her eyes not able to look at him.

Elliot looked at her and leaned forward taking her hands in his. "Liv I'm not in love with Toby, I'm in love with you…But we had a connection in Oz he helped me and made me stronger. I care for him a lot" He couldn't believe he was admitting this to her. He knew he loved Olivia more than anything he had never felt this way about anyone before not even Kathy, but he needed to see Toby one more time. Olivia just sat not able to look at him. "Liv I know you will probably never understand but Toby was there for me when nobody else was. I lied to him for 5 months about who I was, while he bared his heart and soul to me and told me he loved me and was glad I came into his life when I did. Then suddenly he finds out it was all a lie and I used him, I need to put things right and let him know the truth. I care for him Liv and I think I always will and I need him to know that"

Olivia looked up and met his eyes.

"I knew you would need to see him" she said "I'm just scared that..Maybe…that maybe your feelings might be more, they always say you can't help who you fall in love. I don't think I could cope with losing you to him"

"Liv you're not going to lose me. Maybe I do sort of love him but that is nothing compared to how I feel about you. You are everything to me and I can't imagine life without you. You make me complete" He knelt up between her legs and moved forward removing the blanket between them leaving them totally naked. He moved until he was on all fours above and felt the tip of his erect cock brush gently against her shaved mound.

"You Olivia Benson are the most gorgeous, sexiest, and hottest and right now" he said grinning "wettest woman I have ever known." He said placing small butterfly kisses over her chest. He reached between them and slowly guided himself into her gently pushing in the full way, as he looked her deep in the eyes. She caught her breath as he started to move gently rotating his hips whilst never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh god El" she moaned looking at him "that feels so good". As she looked at him she realised that all she seen was deep love in his eyes and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"You know" she gasped as he pushed slowly deeper into her "the thought of you making out with another man is quite a turn on" She said smiling at him.

"Oh really?" he asked as he thrust hard.

"Yeah after I seen you and Toby kissing I realised how wet my panties were, …oh fuck" she moaned clenching her muscles tight.

"Turned you on eh?"

"mmmm yeah" she moaned as he continued to grind into her. "I came home that night rubbed my…..myself….finger fucked myself till I came …..thinking about you" she gasped in a low husky voice. That was all Elliot needed as he came hard inside her, as Olivia felt his hot seed spurt into she came hard pulling him down towards her holding him tight, until they both lay still.

"Liv" he mumbled into her neck.

"Yeah Baby"

"Thank you" he said "Will you come with me tomorrow when I go to see him"

"Yeah of course I will" she said stroking the back of his neck.

"I can trust you not to start playing with yourself and fantasising about us can't I" he said laughing into her neck. She slapped the back of his head and starting laughing.

"never say never Stabler"

He lifted his head up and stopped laughing "I promise you apart from that one time we never went past kissing Liv"

"I believe you El" she said holding him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He woke the next morning and smiled realising where he was. He turned onto his side and watched Olivia as she slept. He wanted to touch her but was afraid to wake her so he just lay and watched her taking in how gorgeous she was and how lucky he was to have her finally. After a few minutes he saw the sides of her mouth move curl up into a smile.

"Quit staring Stabler" she said opening her eyes, and staring back. He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey leave me alone, I've woke up looking at men for the last 5 months" he said leaning in for a kiss. "You hungry?" he asked breaking from the kiss.

"Starving" she replied moving back in for a kiss.

"Well…..why…don't…"

"Stabler shut the fuck up and just kiss me"

Two hours later they were finally up showered and ready, and jumped in the car to go and get some breakfast. They sat across from each other in the diner and ordered there food and drinks.

"This is nice "he said to her taking her hand in his and holding it tight.

"Yeah it is "she said forcing a smile and looking at him.

"Spill it Liv, what's wrong"

She sighed hating the fact he could read her so well.

"We fly back to the City tonight, I'm just worried once we get back there things will change between us. You will have your family….and Kathy."

"Hey don't do this, don't start looking for things to go wrong. I Love you Liv, this isn't just a fling, I don't do flings, it's taken me years to admit to you to how I feel."

"But what about your family?"

"I love my kids and it's going to be hard when I explain what has happened and where I've been for the last 10 months, but when I do tell them I want you by my side, I need you by my side"

"And Kathy?"

"Me and Kathy have been over for years she's moved on. But I am going to meet her and explain to her what has happened before I tell the kids, so she can be there for them as well after I tell them everything, it's going to be a lot for them to handle"

She smiled up at him "of course I will be there El, I'm just scared, I've thought about us being together for years and I'm worried something will go wrong that Kathy will want you back"

"I know your scared, I'm scared, but even if Kathy does want me back I don't want her, I've got what I want right in front me"

Olivia smiled as the waitress but their food and drinks down in front of them.

Half an hour later Elliot sighed and sat back in his seat "That was good" he said "best meal in months"

"Come on we best get going if you still want to see Beecher before the flight, Cragen told me we should just meet him at the airport. He has also informed Beecher's protection detail that we are going to see him"

"Let's go then" he said standing up and going into his pocket to get money to pay. "Erm Liv I"

Olivia laughed "I got it covered El" she laughed realising he still didn't have his wallet or money.

Olivia drove on the way to the safe house as Elliot sat quietly in the passenger seat looking out the window. She knew he had to go and see Beecher and explain things to him face to face, and she also knew it would be hard on him.

"You ok?"

"No" he said. "I'm nervous as hell as to how he will react to me"

"Well he seemed calm when I spoke to him, he seemed nice"

"He is, which is why I feel so bad for what I done to him"

"El I think once you sit down and talk to him and explain I think it will be ok"

"I hope so…..cause I do care for him, I need him to know that."

"Can I ask you something, and I don't want you to get upset by it"

"Okay what is it?"

"When you and Beecher were together in the cell how close were you. I know his last night was the only time you went that far in that way, but how close in here were you" she asked tapping her hand on her heart.

"After I was raped I had Beecher and Sister Pete to talk to. At night I would have nightmares and wake up screaming. Beecher used to get into the bunk with me and hold me till I fell asleep again. I knew it wasn't right , I knew I shouldn't let it happen and I knew I wasn't gay, but I needed someone, I needed someone to care for me and Beecher did that. As much as I didn't want to I knew I was starting to care for him and that scared me. I…..I didn't want to care for him in that way" he said wiping a tear away. "I know deep down I turned to Beecher because you weren't there. He took the place of you. If you had been there I would never have let anything happen"

"But I wasn't El and you did, and there is nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. You let someone care for you and help you, you did nothing wrong. I'm so glad you let him help you, because I hate to think what would of happened if you had no one. If you had told him who you really were and how you felt you would of put both your lives in danger and I'm sure he will understand that."

Elliot sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"I'm so glad you're here now with me, but promise me, whatever happens in the next hour you won't let it hurt us. I need closure with him; I need closure for whatever happened between us."

"Stabler, are you asking me for permission to make out with your ex-boyfriend one more time"

"FUCK Liv NO!" he shouted turning his head to look at her. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Cause if you are going to" she said running her tongue over her lips "Just make sure I get to watch, cause I find the idea of tough, hard, no nonsense, sexy as hell, Elliot Stabler making out with another guy as hot as Toby Beecher a right turn on"

Elliot sat just staring at Liv his mouth open not believing what she was hearing.

"Wha…..say again"

"Close your mouth El" she laughed "I told you last night how hot I thought it was and how turned on I was"

"I thought you were just saying that in the heat of passion"

"Ooooh no it turned me on, just as long as after today it never happens again. Cause after today your all mine"

"Okay" he said in utter disbelieve at what Olivia was saying.

When they arrived at the safe house Olivia got out the car and stood next to Elliot. He had left his jacket in the car and was rolling up the sleeves on his shirt. Olivia smiled to herself God he is so hot she thought no wonder Beecher fell for him.

"You want me to stay her?" she asked him.

He shook his head "No come in with me first to see how it goes" he said walking up the path, to the door.

The door opened before they knocked.

"Detective Stabler and Detective Benson you're expecting us"

"Yeah man your Boss rang and told us. Can I just say good job "he said holding his hand out for Elliot to shake which he did "I don't think many people could of handled being in there for so long with those animals"

Elliot didn't say anything.

"Could you give us some time alone in there?" Olivia asked "go and take a break for a while"

"Yeah sure" he called to other agent "Beecher is living room" he said as they left.

They walked in closing the door behind them and walked down the long corridor to the back of the house into the living room Beecher was sat watching TV with his back to them. Olivia hung back as Elliot walked slowly in.

"Toby" he said his voice breaking slightly. Toby's head spun round and he got to his feet. He stood looking at Elliot with no emotion on his face; he walked round the couch to Elliot and stood in front of him.

"Chris" he said.

"Toby… its Elliot" he said his voice so nervous and quite cute Olivia thought as she watched.

"Yeah right, Elliot….. Chris…., Elliot it doesn't really matter" Toby said as he punched Elliot in the face busting his lip and knocking him to the floor. "CAUSE YOUR BOTH MOTHER FUCKAS" He shouted staring down at him.

Liv ran forward "El…"

Elliot put his hand up to stop her "I'm ok Liv" he said he said wiping the blood off his lip "Why don't you go wait in the kitchen" he said nodding over to the kitchen area.

"Okay just shout if you want me" she said walking past him glaring at Toby.

"I deserved that" Elliot said pushing himself up of the floor, and licking the blood again from his lip.

"Too fucking right you did, you're a fucking prick"

"I know that's why I'm here I need to explain everything myself to you"

"Oh its fine, your pretty little girlfriend back there explained it all to me, so why don't you fuck off and leave me alone" he said starting to turn away. Elliot reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Toby please, don't" Elliot begged "Please let me explain. I ….. There are things I need to tell you" he pleaded with him looking him straight in the eyes, pleading with him. Olivia carried on watching she couldn't believe how vulnerable Elliot sounded.

"Jesus" Toby said putting his hands in his pockets "Don't look at me like that… Fuck Chr…. Elliot."

"Pease give me five minutes if you still want me out I will go" Elliot said stepping towards him and placing his hands on Toby's shoulders. Toby looked up at him seeing how worried Elliot looked that he wouldn't let him explain, and as much as he wanted to tell him to go to hell he couldn't.

"Ok five minutes then you and your girlfriend are gone" Toby said looking at Olivia. Olivia quickly looked away and picked the kettle up.

Toby sat back down on the couch and Elliot sat on the coffee table in front of him, and took a deep breath. Now he was sat there and had Toby's attention he didn't know what to say. He looked at Toby and seen the hurt he had caused him, and dropped his head to the floor.

"I never meant to hurt you Toby. That's the truth. You have to believe that. I know I lied about who I was and what I was in there for but I had no choice. I had a job to do." He looked at Toby but got no response. "If it hadn't been for you I would never have lasted in there. You helped me and cared for me and I treat you like a piece of shit. I knew you were starting to have feelings for me and I used that to help me get to Schillinger cause I knew how much he hated you, and it worked."

"I didn't just have feelings for you, I fell in Love with you" he said reaching forward and taking hold of Elliot's hands.

"I know and I'm sorry, if I could change things I would" Elliot said looking down at their hands joined together. "But I was never in love with you….I'm sorry"

Toby looked down at their hands "was any of it real or was it all in my head"

"It doesn't matter now" Eliot said taking his hands away from Toby's, and standing up from the table and turning away.

"Yes it does it matters to me" toby said his voice getting louder. "I need to know. I need to know that when you let me hold as you cried yourself to sleep after your nightmares you felt something. I need to know that when I kissed you felt something. For months we were never apart and you expect me to believe it was all an act"

"Look I know it's hard for you to accept, but I'm not into Guys, that isn't me, I don't have feelings like that for men"

"No. You could of fooled me when I sucking your Dick. You were certainly into guys then or didn't that count cause you were thinking about someone else"

"I don't know what that was, a moment of weakness or something….. But Toby I'm in love with Liv. I have been for years I just never told her cause I was married" Olivia stood in the kitchen listening to everything that was been said.

"Just answer the fucking question truthfully will you" he said walking up to Elliot and grabbing his arms. "Did you have any feelings for me at all in all the time we were in there?"

"YES! Alright Yes I had feelings for you. I started to care for you; I wanted you to be safe. I didn't want you hurt. There you happy….Fuck!" he said. They both went silent.

"Was that really so hard to say?" Toby asked after a few minutes.

"Toby whatever I felt inside Oz its….its…I don't know what it was, and I don't know why I let it happen, but I know it wasn't a love like I have for Olivia, I'm sorry"

Toby stood in front of Elliot "It's okay I just needed to hear you say you did feel something. I figured out in the first month there was someone important in your life"

"What do you mean" he asked confused.

"You talk in your sleep; you used to call her name out over and over" Olivia raised her eyebrows when Toby said this and smiled. He was dreaming about me she thought.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I thought about it but hey we all had secrets in there, we didn't want people to know about. Calling her name in your sleep was one thing, but shouting it out as I'm sucking your Dick kind of pissed me off" he said smiling. "As much as I want to hate you for lying and using me, I can't, because of how I feel. Since I have been out here I've had so many people tell me what a good guy you are and how you done everything you could in there to save me from Schillinger just made me love you more. Don't get me wrong it kills me that you don't feel the same, but knowing you at least care and had some feelings makes it a little better."

"I am sorry Toby" he said looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah I can see that, and I also see that good guy everyone keeps telling me about, so as much as I pains me to say this I forgive you for lying to me, and thank you for saving me and freeing me from Schillinger." Toby said a tear falling down his face

Elliot looked at Toby and wiped the tear away "thank you Toby that means so much to me".

They stood for a while just looking at each other.

"So" Toby said breaking the silence "what now?"

"Well I'm going back to New York tonight. Schillinger will be up in court to get the charges read out in the next few days, and I will go back to my normal job and life"

"With her" Toby said nodding his head towards Olivia.

"Yeah with her, she's a good person Toby she is good for me and loves me"

"Is she okay with what happened with us, I mean I kinda told her about the blow job?"

"Yeah I know she actually found it quite hot" Elliot said chuckling.

"You're kidding me I told her that to piss her off, which kinda backfired" he laughed. "I'm happy for you really. I'm going into witness protection with my kids. They figured Schillinger will try even more to get me killed now, so at least I won't have to watch you being happy with someone else."

Elliot nodded and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Toby but I need to go the FBI are flying us back tonight and we have to get to the airport"

"Yeah ok, so this is goodbye"

"Yeah I guess"

"Do me a favour, don't forget about me"

"I will never do that Toby I promise you" Elliot said as Toby closed the gap between them closed.

"I love you Elliot Stabler" said Toby reaching up behind Elliot's head and pulling him down and kissing him gently.

"Toby…"

"Shhh just one more kiss" he whispered kissing Elliot harder forcing Elliot's mouth open with his tongue moaning into his mouth. Elliot couldn't believe he was letting this happen again with Olivia in the kitchen. He looked over to Olivia she was stood with her back to the sink watching them, and raised her eyebrows and smiled. Elliot allowed Toby's tongue explore his mouth and pulled him in closer closing his eyes as he kissed Toby harder slipping his tongue into Toby's mouth Toby's hands ran down Elliot's back as his mouth left Elliot's and kissed his neck. Toby's hand slipped between their bodies and grabbed Elliot's cock which was starting to get hard and began to massage him. Elliot moaned and looked back at Olivia, she ran a hand down over her breast squeezing her nipple, before sliding her hand lower and rubbing herself through her trousers licking her lips. Elliot felt himself getting harder. Fuck me he thought I can't do this. I have to stop this now.

"Toby stop" he said gently pushing him back "I need to go, we can't do this" he panted

"Ok" whispered standing back and looked him once more in the eyes," I just needed to feel and taste you one last time" he smiled sadly.

"Bye Toby" he said turning and walking towards Olivia who was stood in the corridor, Toby followed a short distance behind.

"Fuck" said Elliot looking at Olivia before turning back round and grabbing Toby's face pulling him into a final Kiss, as he broke away he whispered into Toby's ear "I did love you Toby" he said as he turned and walked away a tear falling from his eye.

"Let's go home Benson" he said smiling at her letting out a deep breath and taking her hand."After that display in there I need you as soon as possible"

The End

**I was going to carry this story on but as i began writing i realized i was just dragging it out so I have decided to end it like this on a happy note. THANK YOU FOR READING. Please review. p.s trying out a new story Burnout please read and review to let me know what you think.**

**22/03/13. I have an idea for a sequel to this story I will post the Title on here when I do :-)**


End file.
